Nothing And Everything
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: During the summer of his fourth year Harry learns that he has an older brother that everyone says is dark and in league with Voldemort. Harry, determined to find out the truth starts to search for him in secret only to discover things aren't as they seem.
1. Strange Encounters

**A//N Ok, first things first. I have just recently had my computer completely wiped, all of the programs and personal data are gone. I managed to put most of my fanfiction onto my Portable Hard drive so no need to panic, but I no longer have Microsoft word, so I have to do this on Wordpad, and all of my other fics cannot open on Wordpad, so I cannot update them, so please, do not shoot me! I'll be getting Word soon so yeah...bare with me for a time. This is a new fic so I can update this on Wordpad fine so...hmm.**

**I've had this idea swimming around in my head for a while so I figured I'd get it out of the way while I'm bored enough to do it. I have a thing with giving people twin brothers/sisters or surprise lovers so...yeah...call it my S.W.S! (Signiture Writing Style.) XD. This won't be a long fic so don't expect some long ass chapters, my average chapter is 3, 000 to 6, 000 words long soooo...yeah.**

**Ok, I know quite a bit about Harry Potter, but I can never remember any complex spells. I know the normal lot and the odd dark curse, but I have trouble remembering Latin... hehehe.**

**I do not, nor will I ever wish to, own Harry Potter! I do however own the plot for this fic and any OC that pops up...But if Daniel ever decided to come to the Australian Northern Territory he would mysteriously go missing...Lol, just kidding.**

_**I'm not weird I'm gifted!**_

**This won't follow the books ok, just some implied history of them.**

**Summary: **_**During the summer after his fourth year Harry learns that he has an older brother that everyone says is dark and in league with Voldemort. Harry, determined to find out the truth starts to search for him in secret, and learns that his whole life has been built on lies. He's not amused...**_

_Warnings: Child abuse, swearing, violence, OOC'ness for some and Manipulative Dumbledore._

"Normal is speech."

_"Italics is thinking."_

_**"Bold/Italics is Parstletongue."**_

-

**Chapter 1: **_**Strange Encounters...**_

It was a hot day in Private Drive, and none were feeling the heat quite like one Harry James Potter,who was currently crouched in front of his Aunt's back garden pulling weeds. Clad in a pair of baggy draw string trousers and a much too big sweat soaked tan shirt the young Wizard in training made a rather pitiful sight. Raven hair stuck to his lightly tanned forehead as sweat trickled down his brow and into his emerald green eyes. With a huff Harry pulled off his not-quite-but-damn-close useless glasses and wiped his face on his already soaked sleeve, replacing the ugly contraptions before digging out yet another weed, careful not to uproot any of his Aunt's prized tulips, less he face her shrill screeching and Uncle's wrath. Tossing another weed onto the growing pile at his side Harry was about to dig another out when the back door slammed open and his Aunt's shrill voice screeched out.

"Boy! Hurry up with those weeds! Because after that my rose bushes need careful trimming! Now move it or there will be no supper for you!" Harry quickly nodded.

"Yes aun't Petunia." With that he quickly pulled the last few weeds from the garden and grabbed the pile, moving quickly to the bin to dump them. When he returned Vernon was eying his work with beady eyes, searching for any missed weeds. When he was satisfied the whale of a man turned beady eyes on him, his pudgy face tinted red from the heat.

"Well don't just stand there boy! The clippers are in the shed!" Harry hurried to the shed and retrieved the sharp hedge clippers, quickly getting to work on the closest rose bush. Vernon stomped over just as he clipped a dying stem from the bush and grabbed his wrist with enough force to bruise. Harry winced as his uncle shook it once and eyed him. "Touch just one of Petunia's roses with those clippers, boy, and you'll not get any food for a week! Just one boy!" Harry nodded stiffly.

"Yes uncle Vernon, I'll be careful." Vernon Dursley released his wrist with a final squeeze.

"You better be boy, or you'll regret it." With that the whale wannabe stomped off back into the house, slamming the door closed behind him. Harry sighed as he rubbed his now sore wrist, then got back to work, being extremely careful around the roses, how they were even roses though, was beyond him, the things were shriveled and only had little color from the heat, no matter how much he watered them, and if they died, well...His aunt would blame him and he'd go hungry for weeks...that is if his uncle didn't decide to make him sore instead. If something ever went wrong in the house, he was blamed and either starved, or beaten.

It'd been that way for as long as he remembered, when he'd started at Hogwart's he'd thought the Headmaster would take him away from it, but, year after year he'd been sent back with only a 'Take care of yourself Harry' from the old man. He'd told Dumbledore about the abuse before, but the man had told him he was exaggerating and that his relatives loved him very much. He tried telling his friends but Hermione had scolded him and told him not to seek attention. Ron just went with her...He'd told Sirius, and it had taken Remus and his Werewolf strength to stop the man from marching on over to his relatives and cursing them into oblivion! He'd been so relieved that his God fathers had believed him, but three days later the two seemed to have completely forgotten what he'd told them. He'd tried telling them again, but Remus had accused him of being an attention seeker, and Sirius had been appalled that he'd speak of his 'loving' relatives in such a manner. It had hurt so much he'd avoided them for weeks after, and he wondered why no one would ever believe him...or if they did, forget...

Suddenly Harry gasped as a sharp pain came from his hand and accidentally dropped the clippers. He pulled his hand away from the rose bush and studied it. He sighed at seeing red trickling over his fingers and palm, with another sigh he wiped his hand gingerly on his shirt and glared at the thorns he had cut his hand on. "Stupid bloody bush." he growled as he stooped to pick up the clippers, he grabbed the handle but froze when a low hissing came from under the bush, not far from his hand.

_**"-should be more careful with sharps, silly boy might loose a finger..." **_Harry blinked, what the?

_"What the hell, since when do we have snakes in the yard?" _Harry released his hold on the clippers and bent lower to the ground in an attempt to see under the rose bush, his movements slow as not to startled the serpent into striking his face, that would be troublesome.... _**"Hello?"**_ he hissed as he tried to find the reptile. He heard what could only translate to a snake gasp and squinted.

_**"He speaks? uh-oh this could be bad." **_Harry frowned, this snake spoke differently from other snakes he'd heard. They always spoke in riddles, and one would normally call him a hatchling while this one called him a boy... he decided to bring this to the snakes attention.

_**"You don't talk like a normal snake, why is that?" **_there was silence.

_**"Er...I was raised in captivity?" **_Harry blinked, that would make sense...but why did it pose the answer as a question? He mentally chalked it down to it being a weird hand raised snake.

_**"What are you doing under there? Do you have any idea what my Aunt would do if she knew there was a snake under her 'precious' roses?" **_ He squinted even more when he saw something shift amongst the undergrowth.

_**"Aunt? Oh you mean the annoying banshee that lives with that whale and baby whale? I'd like to see her try anything." **_Harry decided he liked this snake, however strange it was. But he still couldn't see it!

_**"Where are you, I can hear you but I can't see you."**_ The snake hissed a laugh.

_**"One would think with those windows there you'd be able to see me." **_Harry glared.

_**"Hey, these 'windows' as you put it are the only things stopping me from running into things, but even then they aren't that good." **_The snake gave a sigh and suddenly he saw something shifting again, until finally he could make out a tail, half a scaled body and finally a black coffin shaped head emerged from under a rather large branch.

_**"Happy?" **_Harry smiled slightly as he took in the snakes midnight black scales and odd green eyes. Then he noticed the coffin shaped head and a passage from a reptile book he'd read popped into mind. _**"Your venomous aren't you." **_and it wasn't a question. The snakes mouth twitched into something that looked oddly like a smirk...could snakes smirk?

_**"Highly." **_Harry groaned and sat back on his haunches.

_**"Argh, please don't bite anyone in this house, or I'll get the blame." **_The snake blinked, then hissed angrily.

_**"Stupid muggles." **_Harry started slightly.

_**"W-what did you just say?"**_ The green eyed snake suddenly pulled a dear-caught-in-headlights look.

_**"What did I say? I er, said um...what **_**did **_**I say?"**_ Harry raised a brow.

_**"You said muggle! How do you know what a muggle is?"**_ The snake's eyes widened and it's tongue flickered out a few times, then it seemed to deflate.

_**"Ok, ok you got me..." **_It heaved a sigh. _**"I was...argh, I was a...er...familiar...a wizards familiar..."**_ Harry blinked as the snake suddenly rolled onto it's back and gave a dramatic sob. _**"It was horrible! He never fed on time! He made me bite rubber jars and the tank he kept me in was cold, soo cold!" **_Harry backed away slightly as the odd snake flopped onto it's belly again. This was one weird snake...Maybe it was forced to swallow weird potions? Harry didn't know, but it was crazy. Suddenly the back door slammed open and Vernon Dursley's purple face appeared.

"Boy! What in blazes are you doing! I've been hearing that freakish hissing of yours for five minutes! I told you when we took you back from that freak school that if I see or hear anything freaky from you I'd beat the lesson back into you!" Vernon had advanced forward through his rant until he was finally in Harry's face. Harry heard the snake give a disgruntled hiss from under the rose bush but he didn't get a chance to understand what it said when a meaty hand connected with his face. H stumbled back with the force and hit the ground, his cheek stinging and head ringing from the fall. He didn't dare get up as his uncle continued to growl obscenities at him, but he did try to curl up into a ball when his uncle drew back a leg and aim for his ribs, the blow however didn't come, instead Vernon gave a mighty shout and fell backwards, hands going for his leg where two, fang sized holes bled through his trousers.

_**"That's right you fat oaf, feel the burn! You'll be dead in ten minutes!" **_Harry's eyes widened at this but widened ever more when Petunia burst through that back door at Vernon's screaming.

"Vernon! Oh Vernon what happened!" She cried as she tried to get the man to talk to her. Vernon only continued screaming until finally she noticed the bite on his leg, she turned to Harry with a glare. "You freak! You told a snake to hurt my Vernon didn't you! Freak! Get away! Get off of our property, and never come back!" Harry, too shocked to do anything but nod, climbed to his feet and ran inside for his things. When got to his room he let Hedwig out of her cage then threw his meager belongings into his trunk and pocketed his wand. he turned to his companion.

"Go to Sirius' house girl, I'll be going there to ok?" Hedwig hooted in affirmative and nipped his fingers in farewell, then flew out the window and disappeared. Grabbing his trunk Harry hurried down the stairs and found his aunt in the kitchen screeching into a phone.

"Yes please hurry, he's in so much pain and the evil creature got away!...No I didn't see exactly what it looked like only that it was black!" Harry could still hear Vernon screaming in the backyard but decided this was a good thing, because it meant no beatings. With that thought Harry left No. 4 Private Drive and made his way to the park even as the sun began to set.

When he reached the park he was still in shock and could only fall back onto the curb with a sigh. He looked around himself slowly, taking note of the setting sun for the first time. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. All this over a weird snake.

"This day just couldn't get any worse."

CRACK!

He jumped when the sound of apparation echoed through the street and looked up just in time to see a Death Eater notice him. He groaned. "Me and my big mouth."

A//N Lol, sorry to end it there but I've had enough for one day, I'll start another chapter tomorrow after school.


	2. Mayhem and Drama

**A//N Mah mah sorry for the wait, I've been busy. Any who, thank you to those who actually reviewed the first chapter, I think there was two of you...I hope for more reviews than that for this chapter people, or it's going into the recycle bin never to return.**

**-**

**Remember folks, this fic is supposed to be Sirius, but I don't do Sirius often, and this fic is perfect for crack, so think of it a mix between Sirius and crack. And yes, that last part was a joke. XD **

**I do not own Harry Potter...J.K does.**

**I'm so lame...**

_**-**_

_**Recap:**_

_When he reached the park he was still in shock and could only fall back onto the curb with a sigh. He looked around himself slowly, taking note of the setting sun for the first time. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes. All this over a weird snake. _

_"This day just couldn't get any worse."_

_CRACK!_

_He jumped when the sound of apparation echoed through the street and looked up just in time to see a Death Eater notice him. He groaned. "Me and my big mouth."_

-

_Warnings: Child abuse, swearing, violence, OOC'ness for some, Manipulative Dumbledore and people with questionable sanity...You'll see what I mean._

"Normal is speech."

_"Italics is thinkng."_

_**"Bold/Italics is Parstletongue."**_

_**-**_

**Chapter 2: **_**Mayhem and Drama...**_

When the Death Eaters finally noticed just _who _they were standing not twenty feet from, well, that's when the shit started flying, or in this case, curses and what not. Harry managed to draw his own wand and duck under a sickly yellow curse in one move, only to be forced to dive to the side as a Slashing Curse flew through the air where his head had been, that would have been nasty for sure...

Throwing a few Disarming spells at random Death Eaters Harry realized that he was out numbered, out classed, and finally buggered. He cast a quick Levicorpus on a rather slow DE and grinned when he shrieked at being dangled upside down by his ankle, then promptly hit him with a Stupify.

He resolved that when he returned to Hogwarts in a few days, he'd brush up on his offensive spells...

He'd managed to knock out or stun three of eight Death Eaters, but he knew it was only a matter of time before they got him. Then, not seconds after he'd thought that, a very familiar voice cackled.

"Oh, is ickle Baby-Potter having a Gryffindor moment? We'll have to fix that." Harry span around just in time to see Bellatrix Lestrange throw a sickly yellow curse at him and had no time to move or summon a shield, he closed his eyes and prepared his body for the stabbing pain of the Cruciatus Curse, but after a few seconds passed by and no pain came he risked opening his eyes, and gaped.

Standing almost protectively in front of him was...well, another Death Eater one would think, but oddly enough this Death Eater (If it was one at all) wore a cloak of rich, deep emerald green with fine silver trimming, while the others wore simple black cloaks with the standard white mask, he didn't know if this one was wearing a mask, because right now he couldn't see a face, only a back...And a very surprising look on Bellatrix's face...

The woman looked as though she didn't know whether to be terrified, awed, happy or angry. This was highly confusing to poor Harry. Then he suddenly noticed that the figure was twitching slightly, as if in intense pain but hiding it, quit well it seemed. But then finally terror won out for Bella and she threw herself at the newcomers feet practically sobbing as she wailed apologies...

Then Harry finally remembered the Torture Curse flying towards him, then the newcomer standing in front of him...and the twitching. He opened his mouth, then shut it again. This Death Eater, -if that was what he was- had taken the Torture Curse for him...what in blazes was going on? And why was _Bellatrix _freakin _Lestrange _begging for forgiveness at his feet? Harry's stomach dropped.

_"Please tell me I'm not standing right behind Voldemort."_ Suddenly the insane witches wailed turned to screams of agony and he almost fell backwards from the sheer pain in her voice. The other DE's were all knelt respectfully where they had been standing while Bella writhed in agony in the middle of the road. Then the figure spoke.

"What was it we told you before you were sent here, Bella hmm? What was it we said?" Bellatrix moaned brokenly on the cement, but managed to stutter out a reply.

"That w-we were fo-forbidden from h-hurting P-P-Potter!" she wailed. The figure, who sounded shockingly young for a supposed Dark Lord -He was jumping to conclusions he knew- released Bellatrix from the curse, and holstered his wand. Then the gestured to the other DE's.

"Take this pathetic excuse of a Witch back to the Manor and inform our Lord that she has disobeyed a direct order from me, and we shall see what happens then, go!" The DE's bowed and gathered the sobbing Witch up before aparating away to where this 'Manor' was. Harry, after hearing the 'Our Lord' part heaved a mental sigh of relief at not being faced directly with the insane Snake man, but then realised he was could see him opening his mouth to speak, before more cracks echoed through out the park and suddenly Members of the Order of the Phoenix flocked towards them. Harry sighed in relief, which didn't go unnoticed by the man in green. Dumbledore popped into existence ten feet away, wand raised and aimed at the 'Death Eater Commander?'. Suddenly the old mans face lit up in recognition.

"Aaron!" Harry blinked, Aaron? Who was Aaron? Well, this bloke here obviously but- "Why have you come here tonight Aaron? Has your Lord commanded the murder of an innocent boy?" Aaron, as he was now named scoffed.

"Albus, an unpleasant surprise as always." Harry heard Moody growl in the background. "But no, actually, despite popular belief and your own 'dark is evil' propaganda, I'm not here to kill Harry." Dumbledore's eyes narrowed, but it was Mad-Eye Moody who spoke.

"I find that hard to believe you filthy traitor! Your in with the Dark Lord, and everyone knows that bastard wants Potter dead! You can't lie to us snake!" Aaron, whose body language suggested he was highly -if not slightly dramatically- offended by the last comment, he even gasped and lifted a hand to his forehead.

"Your words wound me dear Alastor! Not the snake part though because technically your right, but-" his light tone turned coldly serious. "If anyone here is a traitor," he turned to Dumbedore, who glanced at Harry. "It's you, old man." Harry blinked, Moody snarled and Dumbledore threw a _dark curse _at Aaron in his quite obvious anger. Aaron whipped around and grabbed Harry by the shoulder before shoving him to the side and aparating behind the old Headmaster, who span around and lashed out with a Binding spell. Aaron danced out of the way of the spell and lunged bodily at Dumbledore, who gasped and stumbled back as a fist collided solidly with his face. Moody roared at the attack to the leader of the light and hurled hexes at the cloaked young man, who in turn aparated again, this time popping up behind Harry, who jumped and tried to stumble away, but to strong hands gripped his shoulders, preventing him from moving, and he dared not move his wand. Dumbledore regained himself, blood trickling down from his obviously broken nose and pointed his wand at Aaron, and by default Harry. Aaron chuckled darkly at the old man and his goons, who were frozen in their places by his appearance. Dumbledore's angry face suddenly changed to a grandfatherly facade as he looked imploringly at Aaron.

"Please Aaron, this isn't you, Harry is an innocent boy, and you and I know the bond between you is strong...would you really do something so inhuman?" Aaron seemed enraged by this but somehow didn't fly off the handle as it seemed he was prone to do. Instead his grip tightened on Harry and he actually _growled, _and it sounded more like a wild dog then a man.

"You, Albus Dumbledore, are unbelievable. How you became their so called 'Leader of the Light' is beyond me, because frankly." He growled again. "Your darker then my father and I put together." The order was instantly enraged by this statement and started forward, wands raised. Harry was still trying to get over the growling thing, and what Dumbledore had said about a bond. Suddenly the hands on his shoulders disappeared and he was shoved forward into Dumbledore's arms. He was quickly placed behind the old man as Aaron stepped back, a hand raising to swipe the hood from his head and Harry couldn't help but stare. The dark wizard Aaron appeared as nothing he had thought, he had pictured something similar to Voldemort, but this? Well.

Aaron's face was young, he didn't look a day over 19, his skin was lightly tanned and his hair was as black as night and at least down to his waist, held back by a silver snake that was firmly wrapped around his hair like a tie, though it didn't move. But what really had him staring, were the slitted emerald eyes that bore into his own from his place behind the Headmaster. The guy looked so much like him it wasn't funny. Aaron grinned suddenly, not an insane grin, but a light grin, as if he'd just thought of something worth saying to lighten the mood. "Oh and before I bid you all adieu," he winked at Harry. "Happy Birthday!" And with those final words and a dramatic swish of his cloak, Aaron was gone.

Dumbledore sighed in front of him and slowly turned around to Harry. "Are you alright my boy? That _Death Eater _didn't hurt you did he?" Harry blinked, then slowly shook his head.

"No, he didn't hurt me sir...he...saved me." This had Dumbledore's face darkening slightly.

"He saved you did he? Well I assure you lad, it was for his own gain, not yours." Harry frowned. It hadn't seemed that way, the man seemed genuinely concerned for his welfare... Dumbledore said nothing else as he turned to find Mad-Eye Moody binding the remaining unconscious Death Eaters...

Then Harry remembered something and he turned back to the Headmaster.

"Excuse me sir." The old man turned to him with a raised brow.

"Yes my boy?" Harry fidgeted slightly.

"What do we do now sir? I...can't go back to the Dursely's." Dumbledore frowned.

"And why not? They love you dearly." Harry inwardly growled.

"Vernon was bitten by a venomous snake, Petunia blamed it on me and kicked me out." Dumbledore's face twisted into something Harry couldn't place.

"Did you ask the snake to bite him Harry?" Harry shook his head vehemently.

"No sir! I actually asked it to not bite anyone in the yard or it'd get hunted down and killed!" Dumbledore frowned.

"Hmm, I'll have to go over and see if Mr. Dursely is alright...and while I'm doing that, Alastor!" The old Auror hobbled over.

"Yes Albus?" Dumbledore motioned to Harry.

"See about getting young Harry here back to Headquarters, I have some business to take care of." Moody nodded and looked at Harry.

"Well, you got a broom on ya boy?" Harry nodded.

"Yes sir, in my trunk." He'd shrunk it so Vernon wouldn't find it. Moody stared at him.

"Well? Go and get it boy!" Harry quickly noded and did as told, dragging his trunk along behind him as he returned to the old wizard's side. Moody waved his wand at his trunk and shrunk it when Harry retrieved his broom. Harry pocketed the now palm sized trunk and looked to Dumbledore, who didn't even glance at him as he made his way towards No. 4 Private Drive. Harry frowned. What had he done wrong? Moody motioned to him to get on his broom as a pink haired Witch made her way over with a broom of her own.

"'Ello there 'Arry!" Harry smiled at the Metamorphmagus and received a grin in return.

"Alright Potter, mount your broom, we'll be going fast so do try to put those Seeker reflexes to use and try to keep up." Harry nodded and mounted his broom. "Alright then, off we go." and with that they shot off into the sky towards No. 12 Grimauld place.

-

When they arrived at the Black House hold Harry was ushered into the dining room by Mrs. Weasley. When he was seated at the table he was soon joined by Ron and Hermione, who greeted him with broad smiles. Harry gave a small smile back, but otherwise remained silent as he thought on what had just transpired in little Whinging.

Aaron, an enigma that he needed to solve. He seemed to be of high rank for a Death Eater like Bellatrix to beg his forgiveness, and his cloak was nothing like the average Death Eater cloak. It looked quite expensive now that he thought about it, and when he pictured it in his mind he realized that it's fabric moved like water around the mans form, it reminded him strongly of his Invisibility cloak. He was interrupted from his thoughts when Molly Weasley dropped a large plate of food that covered to the edges in front of him.

"Eat what you can dear, your far to thin for a growing boy." Harry nodded and dug into the food slowly, ignoring Ron as he shoveled food into his still talking mouth while Hermione scolded him for talking with his mouth full. His thoughts drifted back to Aaron and what Dumbledore had said about there being some sort of bond between them. Was it one like between him and Voldemort? He hoped not, the nightmares he got from him were bad enough!

Having eaten what he could Harry say back and looked around the room. Ron and Hermione were chatting in their places while Fred and George played a game of Exploding Snap in the corner. He couldn't see any of the order members, but knowing them they'd be somewhere upstairs holding a meeting, or awaiting Dumbledore's return. Dumbledore...For some reason Harry had a niggling suspicion that the man was hiding something important from him, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what it could be, though he did linger on the thought that this Aaron was apart of it, but he wasn't about to jump to conclusions with it, he'd think more on it later.

- - -

A few hours passed by and Harry was getting bored. His two friend's had disappeared upstairs some time before, and he didn't have the heart to go after them with the way the twins were hinting at them. He'd suspected that something had been going on between them for some time, but to find out that his suspicion was right, well, it was like a blow to the gut. They hadn't told him anything, they hadn't even acted any different, but every now and then they'd cast wary looks his way, as if expecting him to suddenly catch on and explode at them. It hurt that they didn't trust him, but he let them be for now, because in all honesty, he couldn't bring himself to be angry at them, just hurt.

- - -

Some time later Dumbledore finally returned, his face oddly grim as he turned to Harry and motioned him to follow. As the teen followed behind the old man he couldn't help but feel nervous, something was off, the Headmaster of Hogwarts was acting strangely, and it was beginning to rub Harry's instincts the wrong way. He was led into a room at the end of the hall on the second floor, and upon entering he discovered that it was full of order members. He frowned as Dumbledore took a seat at the head of a long table that only just fit in the room. "What's going on?" he asked as he looked around the room, taking in the faces of everyone. He caught Sirius' eye, and the man winked at him and smiled, only it for him it seemed too subdued, something was seriously wrong. (No pun intended) He then looked to Remus, who was sat beside his lover with his arms folded, he nodded to Harry, who smiled in return. He moved to sit next to his god-father, who nudged him with his elbow in welcome. Finally someone spoke, but it wasn't Dumbledore.

"Well, it would seem yet another problem has presented itself in your wake Potter, do you feel accomplished?" Harry tried not to glare at the potions master who stood by the far wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Sirius snorted from beside him.

"This is hardly his fault Snivellus, if it's anyone's fault it's yours! Aren't you the spy in the snakes midst hmm? You should have told us that Voldemort had pulled out all the stops! If he's set Aaron loose then Merlin only knows what he'll do if he gets Harry!" Snape sneered.

"Well if Potter wasn't such the trouble magnet then-"

"Enough!" Everyone silenced as Dumbledore stood.

"There will be no finger pointing, for it is no ones fault. If Voldemort has set Aaron to find Harry in his stead, then it has been done, and all we can do is protect young Harry all the more. But that raises another problem." He turned to Harry. "Are you aware of this man Harry?" Harry shook his head.

"No sir, tonight was the first time I've ever heard of or encountered him." Dumbledore nodded.

"I think, it would be in your best interest if you were to know the truth-" This was followed by objections from half the room.

"You can't be serious Albus, the boy has enough on his plate already!"

"He doesn't need to know Albus, he's to young for such a burden!"

"The bastard's a traitor Albus!"

"Silence!"

The room went still. Harry was still confused, but everyone else seemed to know exactly what was going on. "I'm afraid, that he must know, no matter the burden." He turned grim blue eyes on Harry. "Aaron, as you may have realized is a dark wizard, Harry. But he is not just any dark wizard, he is the Dark Heir, Voldemort's protege and his successor. Should you defeat Voldemort, you would have him to contend with." Harry slowly nodded, taking in the knew information.

Ok, so this Aaron was the Dark Heir, that's not so bad... "There's more Harry..." Harry looked up and caught the old mans eyes. "He is your blood brother."

A//N Done! REVIEW OR DIE! XD God I love Aaron...


	3. Zero The Hero

**A//N OK, CHAPTER 3! WHOO!**

**This fic was originally intended to be serious, but wound up being slightly cracked, so bare with it.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Recap: **

_"Silence!" _

_The room went still. Harry was still confused, but everyone else seemed to know exactly what was going on. "I'm afraid, that he must know, no matter the burden." He turned grim blue eyes on Harry. "Aaron, as you may have realized is a dark wizard, Harry. But he is not just any dark wizard, he is the Dark Heir, Voldemort's protege and his successor. Should you defeat Voldemort, you would have him to contend with." Harry slowly nodded, taking in the knew information. _

_Ok, so this Aaron was the Dark Heir, that's not so bad... "There's more Harry..." Harry looked up and caught the old mans eyes. "He is your blood brother."_

_Warnings: Swearing, violence, OOC'ness, manipulative Dumbledore, and people of questionable sanity. A.K.A Aaron...lol._

**Chapter 3: **_**Sibling Rivalry...**_

Harry remained frozen in his seat, eyes staring wide at Dumbledore, who matched his stare with grim eyes. He turned to Sirius, who looked at him with resigned eyes, but he could see a lingering sadness in their depths. "I-is this true?" Sirius sighed, but nodded.

"Yes Harry, Aaron was...is your older brother. He was seven years old when Voldemort killed your parents...He, disappeared the same night. We searched for him, Merlin did we search for him! But we never found him...then, ten years later we got word of activity in the Death Eater ranks. Voldemort was dead, yes, but...his followers weren't idle. Apparently someone else had taken control of them in Voldemort's absence. They didn't do much, a small raid every now and then, but that was more just to remind us that they were still there...waiting for their Lord to return. From Death Eater's Auror's had captured we managed to learn that they had another lord obviously, but this one was young, yet powerful, we discovered that his main objective was to find a way to resurrect their True Lord." Sirius inhaled deeply, the coming betrayal still fresh in his heart and mind. Remus laid a hand on his shoulder and spoke in his stead.

"Then, the year you started Hogwart's we learned that they'd come up with a way to give Voldemort's wondering spirit substance, that's how you encountered him within Quirrel...And that's also the year we discovered the identity of Voldemort's 'throne-warmer', and at the same time, we found out where Aaron had disappeared to." The werewolf gave a hollow laugh. "The Death Eater's had taken him, they had trained him, twisted him, turned him against the light and made him their substitute Lord. He became the 'Dark Heir'...He'd never outwardly declared war on the wizarding world, no he just searched for a way to bring 'his lord' back, and when he finally managed it he stepped down from the dark throne and melted into the shadows, no one had seen or heard from him since..." The room was silent. "Until now..." Harry's mind was reeling, he had a brother! He was thrilled with the thought of having real family.

_"But he's evil..." _The truth tore at his heart. He had an older brother, an older brother who served the man who had murdered their parent's and was keen on murdering him... _"Would he kill me if Voldemort ordered him to?" _He wouldn't put it past the snake to do just that, if only to make him suffer with the knowledge that it was his own flesh and blood that would end his existence...

"Harry." The teen looked up, his face carefully blanked of the pain and anger he felt towards Voldemort and his brother. Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at him. "Do not fret my boy, Aaron will never get you, we will make dead sure of it, Voldemort won't come after you personally with him around, and Aaron is still young, he lacks experience, so he'll be prone to mistakes, we'll get him before he gets you, and at the same time give a blow to Voldemort's power. Your safe with us Harry, we care about you, don't ever forget that." Harry nodded, and from the corner of his eye he saw Snape's fist clench until blood fell through his fingers, he raised a brow at the man, who quickly hid his hand in his robe, a sneer evident on his face, Harry had the strange sense that it was somehow subdued compared to all the others he'd received from the man.

Suddenly Dumbledore stood and waved his arms towards the door. "Enough of this depressing babble, it is late and you all are surely tired from today's escapade! Harry, I think it's about bed time for you, the sleep will work wonders to set your troubled thoughts at ease. You return to Hogwart's in a week, and Molly wants to take all the children to Diagon Alley to collect school supplies. So, to bed my boy, and prepare for an early rise." Harry nodded, his thoughts distant as he left the room, ignoring the others as he numbly made his way to the room he'd been given.

This was too much...

* * *

"So...That's you plan?"

"Yes."

"And you honestly think it will work?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want to handle it that way? There are other ways to get to him Aaron..."

"I'm sure, and you say it like I'll screw up or something!"

"I have the up most faith in you Aaron, it's Dumbledore I'm worried about, if he discovers you, he will kill you."

"If he does find me, then I'll just have to kill him first then won't I?"

"You are powerful, and very talented Aaron, but against that old codger, you'll fail."

"Well I'll have to be careful, and hey you've said it yourself, I'm one hell of an actor!"

"No, I said your one hell of a drama queen."

"King."

"Just leave."

"Aye capitan!"

"Argh."

* * *

When Harry and the Weasley's arrived in Diagon Alley via floo, the first thing they noticed was that it was crowded with other Hogwart's students buying their things. After emerging from Gringotts bank Mrs Weasley rounded on them and told them all to get into pairs and go have fun. "And if any of you seperate from your partner, I'll have you de-gnoming the garden all weekend! And at the first sign of trouble, use the emergency Portkey's I gave you, they will take you back to the Burrow. Ok then, shoo!" Harry was paired with Ginny, and he tried not to cringe at the idea. Sure, she was pretty, and she'd filled out nicely since they'd first met, in all the right places too, but she looked to much like his mother, it was kind of a turn off...

Easily dodging an attempt on Ginny's part to grab his hand they decided that their first stop was to be Flourish and Blotts. When they'd gathered their fifth year books and then some, they exited the book store and made their way toward's the Magical Menagerie so Harry could get Hedwig some teats. Upon entering the shop Ginny instantly zoomed over to the kittens in the corner. Harry rolled his eyes at the red haired girl and wondered over to the owl section where he grabbed a few small bags of owl treats. He began making his way to the front counter when he heard a hissing voice from his left, and he raised a brow at the tank he found.

_**"Oh oh, windows! Over here window boy! Yes yes here!" **_Harry blinked as he peered into the reptile tank before him, his eyes widening slightly at the very familiar black snake bouncing around in the tank.

_**"You!" **_He hissed. The snake bobbed it's head rapidly.

_**"Yes yes me!" **_Harry scowled at the black scaled and green eyes snake.

_**"You got me into serious trouble you know, I got kicked out of the house!" **_The snake froze mid bounce, then hissed in annoyance.

_**"If I hadn't struck, that whale would have done you serious harm, and I was having fun talking to you, and in case you haven't noticed the world is a little short on speakers." **_Harry frowned, then sighed.

_**"Thank you, for helping me, even if it did get me kicked out." **_The snake resumed it's bouncing and Harry raised a brow.

_**"Hey hey hey, do you think you can get me out of this hell? The female is hell bent on starving me to death!" **_Harry blinked. Could he afford to have a snake as a familiar? Snake's were after all cast as evil creatures, just look at Voldemort and Nagini... He turned and flagged down the witch who ran the place.

"Excuse me miss, how much is this snake?" The witch paled when she saw the snake he was gesturing to.

"Uh, you don't want him lad, he's a Shadow Adder, extremely venomous and viscous, they bite anything that moves...though, they are incredibly rare." Harry frowned. This guy? He was harmless, to him anyway...and rare? Oh well.

_"If slightly insane..." _He thought as the snake fell off the log it had been resting on when it had tried to bite the witch through the glass, it landed in the water bowl and began flopping around.

_**"Gah! I'm drowning! Windows, save meeee!" **_Harry stared at the crazy snake, then, ignoring the witches protests lifted the lid and reached into the tank, as his hand touched the cold scales of the snakes back it snapped up and curled around his forearm as if it's life depended on it. He withdrew his arm and turned back to the witch, who was pale and staring at the snake as if it were going to kill her any second. He absently stroked the reptiles head, smirking when it cooed and loosened it's hold slightly. The witch seemed shocked, and stared at Harry in astonishment.

"Sweet Merlin! That snake has tried to bite everyone who has tried to buy him! I haven't been able to feed him because he tries to bite me." Harry frowned.

"Did you think that maybe he was just hungry?" The witch sputtered, but shook herself and straightened.

"I 'spose you want to buy him?" Harry nodded.

"Alright...I'll give you a discount, I want that crazy thing out of my shop. Three galleons. But promise to be careful with him, Shadow Adder's are a magical snake, their venom can be used in many dark potions while their fangs are used in some rituals. Magic wise they can melt into the shadows and become invisible, they can pass through solid objects and it's said that they can hypnotize their prey by making eye contact and swaying their body, though it's never been seen...probably just a wives tail but..." Harry nodded and paid for the now once again bouncing snake and bought some magically frozen rats and a shrinkable tank for it, or _him _as the witch had said. With everything he needed from the 'pet' store Harry made his way out into the alley, where he stood to wait for Ginny to get over the bundles of fur in the corner. He held his new Shadow Adder at face level and stared at it...and big slitted emerald green eyes stared right back.

_**"Hi." **_it said suddenly making Harry blink. The teen shook his head with an amused smile and adjusted his robes.

_**"Hi, you better hide in my robes, I don't think anyone would be pleased to see the 'golden boy' with something like a snake for a familiar." **_The Shadow Adder puffed up indignantly and bobbed it's head rapidly.

_**"'Something like a snake'? I'll have you know I'm a very rare snake! My venom can drop a full grown centaurs in seconds! Hell, the only reptile more deadly then me is a basalisk!" **_It deflated and it's face blanched as much as a snakes could. _**"But the bastards are so damn cocky, no wonder their all nearly dead." **_Harry shook his head slowly as the snake slithered up his arm and sipped under the collar of his robes, wrapping it's lower body around his torso while his upper body was securely around his neck, hidden but comfortable. Harry felt like he was wearing one of those punk chokers for some reason. With a shrug he looked up and down the alley, listening to the low hisses from the Shadow Adder as it criticized random people who walked past them. _**"Hat's too pointy...smells like hippogriff crap...crazy red hair, whoa, I'm seeing double..." **_Red hair? Double? Harry blinked when he saw Fred and George pushing though the crowed and flashed him identical grins.

"Hiya Harry!" they said in unison as they came to stand before him.

"So how's your shopping going-"

"-with our little Ginny?" Harry grinned at the twins.

"I'm done, she's still inside looking at some kittens..."

"Oh well, she'll come out-"

"-sooner or later...Hey Harry, you got a snake around your neck." Fred, or was it George? Suddenly pointed to a black scaled head that quickly ducked back under his robes. Harry opened his mouth to explain but the twins just grinned.

"Awesome! Is it-"

"-poisonous by an chance?" Harry blinked at the twins easy acceptance of him having something so obviously Slytherin.

"Ah...yeah? Hey, you don't care that I have a snake?" Fred and George shrugged as one.

"Nope, why would we-"

"-care if you had a snake? It's-"

"-not like your going to start-"

"-gathering an evil army and try-"

"-to take over the world." Harry blinked, then grinned.

"Thanks guys, and yes he is venomous, he's a Shadow Adder." Both Weasly's eyes widened comically.

"You got a-"

"-Shadow Adder! Awesome find Harry!" The teens grin widened and the snake gave a pleased hiss. "So what's-"

"-his name Harry?" Harry blinked, a name? He hadn't even thought of naming it...

"Umm, I'm not sure, I haven't thought of one yet." The twins went into comic thinking poses at that and he chuckled.

"It is make right?" asked one of the twins. Harry paused, the witch had said it was male.

"I'll ask." The twins looked on in fascination as he hissed to the snake around his neck. _**"So, your male right?" **_The snake blanched.

_**"Nah, I'm a confused little girl." **_Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Yeah, it's a male." The twins blinked.

"What'd he say?" Harry shook his head again, a smile in place.

"He said, and I quote, 'Nah, I'm a confused little girl.'" He mimicked the sarcastic tone perfectly. The twins broke out in uproarious laughter.

"Well, at least he-"

"-has a sense of humor! So how-"

"-'bout a name?" Harry blinked.

_**"Do you have a name?" **_The snake bobbed it's head.

_**"I have heaps, but lets see what you come up with, if I like it, then it shall be!" **_Harry rolled his eyes at the weird snake.

"He has heaps, but he wants us to list of some names, if he likes one then we can call him by it." the twins nodded. Fred -Or George- thrust a finger into the air.

"Noodle!" There was a loud hiss as the Shadow Adder puffed up indignantly.

"Ok maybe not...how about Azmodeus! Az for short?" The snake deflated and Harry shook his head.

"Hmm, tricky one then eh? Ok then how 'bout Onyx?"

"Shadow?"

"Nero?"

"Zeffer?"

"Orochi?"

"Wait what?"

"It's Japanese for snake..."

"How the hell do you know that?"

"I was bored..."

"Scales?"

"Blacky?"

"Ebony? No wait, that's a girls name."

"Voldy!"

"Not funny Fred."

"George."

"Sorry, George."

"It's ok, Jeeves!"

"I'm not naming my snake after a Muggle Butler."

"He's not Muggle, he's actual half Vampire."

"Whoa seriously?"

"Yup! Alfred?"

"Now that one is a Muggle."

"Right you are George!"

"Oh oh what about Seifer?"

"...He says no..."

"Wow, picky snake."

"Viper?"

"He's not a Viper."

"Damn, well, we'll have to figure it out another time, here comes Ginny, and oh look, mother as well!" Harry and the twins turned and indeed the two Weasly females were making their way towards them, all smiles and waves. The snake hid under Harry's robes.

"Hello Harry! Did you get all your shopping done then?" Harry nodded, not really he still had to get some potion ingredients, but he figured they could wait, he really just wanted to get away from all the people. "Alright dear, what about you boys?" The twins nodded.

"We're all done here ma'am!-"

"-ran into Harry on our way to the Leaky Cauldron, care to join us Harry?" the teen hesitated, then nodded.

"Sure, if it's alright with you Mrs Weasley." Molly waved them off with a smile.

"Go, we'll meet you there when we've finished, be careful dears!" With that the two females disappeared into the crowed and Harry was left with the twins and his knew scaly companion. He briefly wondered if Hedwig would mind...

When they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron they payed for a room to relax in. Harry plopped onto his bed as the twins dived onto the foot of it. He had just emptied his pockets of his knew things and had taken off his robe, leaving him in a pair of dark jeans and a navy blue long sleeved shirt Hermione had gotten him for his birthday. The still-unnamed-snake was now completely visible from it's place wrapped around his torso and neck. It wiggled from the suddenly onslaught of cold air and hissed.

_**"A little warning next time!" **_Harry chuckled and gently unwrapped the surprisingly long snake from his body and placed it on the floor to explore.

_**"Don't go scaring the other customers, absolutely no biting and don't get caught." **_the snake reared up and swayed slightly before bobbing up and down rapidly once again.

_**"Oh oh can I go hunt some rats! I won't bite any humans, promise!" **_Harry paused, then nodded.

_**"If you get stepped on don't come crying to me." **_the Adder _pouted _and slithered off, even as one of the twins tried to follow him, but lost track of him when he hit the shadows.

"Where'd he go?" Harry smirked.

"Shadow Adder's have the ability to melt into shadows, becoming invisible, and they can also pass through solid objects...which begs the question, why the hell didn't he just go through the glass in the pet store if he didn't like it there?" The twins shrugged, then grinned.

"Awesome!-"

"-though weird..."

Two hours later Harry was dozing lightly on his bed while Fred and George played a game of Wizard's chest on one of theirs. Harry was slopping into the world of dreams when he felt something cold slide of his leg and jumped awake with a start.

_**"Whoa no kicking! It's just me!" **_Harry relaxed when he saw his snake sliding over the sheets and around to coil next to him.

_**"Sorry, you startled me." **_

_**"I noticed." **_Harry rubbed his eyes, and reached for his glasses.

_**"Hey, how about Zero?" **_The snake paused mid tongue-flick and tilted his head, hissing the name over and over for a moment, suddenly it launched itself at Harry and wrapped around his head, rubbing it's own head against Harry cheek.

_**"Yes yes yes! I like it! No I love it! Zero, I am Zero! Haha! Hey, where'd it come from anyway?" **_Harry pried the crazy snake from his head and dropped it on the bed in front of him.

_**"You've got a mark between your eyes, the scales are a lighter shade of black then the others, and it's shaped like the number zero, I figured it'd suit you." **_The now named Zero blinked, then resumed bobbing his head rapidly, even adding a few rolls and bounces as he hissed in excitement.

_**"I have a name I have a name yeah I have a name! Well...another one anyway, but I still have a name whoo!" **_Harry shook his head as Zero rolled around on his bed, chanting the same words over and over. One of the twins looked up and raised a brow.

"What's wrong with your snake Harry?" The teen shrugged honestly.

"I have no idea, I think he's just crazy...His name is Zero now by the way." The twins grinned.

"We like it! Does he?" Harry pointed at the still rolling/bouncing/flopping snake.

"What do you think?" Zero rolled off the bed.

* * *

A//N Done! Hope everyone lies Zero as a name, it's all I could come up with -.-' Any who, so how does everyone like Zero as a character? A little nuts isn't he? Oh well! Review please!


	4. Griffindor's 1, Slytherin's Zero

**A//N Ok, so sorry for the late update, but well here it is so no complaining. Thank you to the reviewers! I love you all! Glad to know everyone loves Zero and Aaron, they're both awesome, but guess what? There's something I know that you don't MWUAHAHAHA! You'll see, eventually. XD**

**I do not own Harry Potter! I do however own Aaron and Zero!**

**Recap:**

_**"I have a name I have a name yeah I have a name! Well...another one anyway, but I still have a name whoo!" **__Harry shook his head as Zero rolled around on his bed, chanting the same words over and over. One of the twins looked up and raised a brow._

_"What's wrong with your snake Harry?" The teen shrugged honestly._

_"I have no idea, I think he's just crazy...His name is Zero now by the way." The twins grinned._

_"We like it! Does he?" Harry pointed at the still rolling/bouncing/flopping snake._

_"What do you think?" Zero rolled off the bed._

_Warnings: Swearing, violence, manipulative Dumbledore, OOC'ness and some dark themes._

**Chapter 4: Griffindor's 1, Slytherin's Zero...  
**

Finally, it was finally time to go back to Hogwarts, Harry was torn between punching the air in glee or punching a curtain blonde pure-blood in the face. Harry along with the Weasley's and Hermione had arrived on the Platform for the Hogwarts Express to come face to face with the Malfoy's, all of them... It had been an annoying time for sure, but it was also very odd. The Malfoy's had acted as usual, towards the Weasley's that is. He himself had received no sneers or snide remarks, just a passing glance from Narcissa, a thoughtful look from Lucius and a nod from Draco, Harry had to wonder if he'd been thrust into an alternate reality without realizing it.

Zero had simply hissed randomly from inside his shirt...

When the Malfoy's had disappeared through the barrier Harry had be left with the red headed family plus Hermione, and the sight of them saying their goodbyes was making his heart ache. So, without even saying goodbye to the older Weasley's Harry grabbed his trunk and Hedwig's cage and boarded the train, quickly moving to their usual compartment. Just before reaching his destination Harry was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, he quickly turned and was once again face to face with a Malfoy, only this time it was Draco. He sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want Malfoy?" The blonde only raised a brow.

"I haven't even said anything and your already biting my head off." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Just answer the question, I'm not in the mood for your games." Draco opened his mouth to retort but froze when something black popped out of Potter's collar and hissed at him. He stared wide eyed at the green eyed snake, then snapped his mouth shut and looked up at Potter.

"Never mind." And with that he turned on his heel and high tailed it back to the Slytherin compartment. Harry stared after the blonde, confusion etched across his features. Zero just snickered from inside his robes.

Around an hour later the train was moving and Harry was surprisingly alone in his compartment. Since he wanted to keep it that way he warded the door so if someone wanted to look in or open it they would suddenly forget it was there and keep going, a handy spell he'd taught himself from one of Hermione's books he'd borrowed while bored. Without the threat of someone randomly barging into his compartment Harry had let Zero out of his robes, and the snake had instantly gone for the wracks above his head to keep watch and stare out the window. Harry was content to just doze lightly.

Zero flicked his tongue out as he watched the tree's fly fast the window his face was currently pressed up against, eyes zooming in on the occasional bird he saw fly past as his stomach growled at him. He ignored it in favor of glancing down to his knew 'owner' and sniffled a snicker at finding him dead to the world and slowly sliding down the wall he was leaned on. He'd fall on his face and wake up if the train -thud- "Ack!" Zero hissed his laughter as Harry heaved himself off the floor while straightening his glasses. The green eyed teen glared at him.

_**"Oh yeah laugh it up stupid lizard." **_Zero gave an affronted look.

_**"Lizard? Do I look like I have legs to you?" **_Harry only snorted and settled himself back down under his perch. Zero stuck his tongue down at the raven haired wizard, which went unnoticed. The onyx snake absently uncoiled his bdy from the wrack and suddenly gained a mischievous glint in his green eyes as he glanced down at the wizard in training, who had slipped into a light doze once again. He knew they would be arriving at the magic school soon, he'd seen several student's rush past their compartment in the uniform robes. The snake smirked as he slowly lowered his lengthy body down from the wracks, then released and dive bombed into the unsuspecting humans lap, causing the teen to start awake with a shriek, which had Zero in gales of laughter as he rolled off the freaking teens lap and landed on the floor with a choked off chuckle as Harry's foot came dangerously close to his tail. _**"Oh god, the look on y-your face ba ha ha ha!" **_The now wide awake boy glared down at the still laughing snake and raised his foot in warning. Zero stared at the raised foot, then burst into a fit of hissing giggles. The human lowered his foot but his attempt at pay back was thwarted when the compartment door burst open, shocking both green eyed beings into silence. Zero stared at the person in the doorway, mentally wondering how in the hell they'd gotten past the wards, then hissed nervously when dark eyes fell onto him.

Harry stared at the Professor in the doorway and gulped as he glanced down at Zero, who seemed as nervous as he was. The man in the doorway took one look at the snake, froze, then sighed and pinched the bridge of his hooked nose.

"And what, Mr Potter is a Shadow Adder doing in your compartment?" Harry opened his mouth the closed it again. Zero just huffed and slithered up Harry's leg and into his robes.

Snape watched the serpent carefully as it disappeared into Potter's robes, his eyes lingering on the black head the poked out a moment later.

Harry fidgeted nervously. "Uh, he's my pet...I bought him the other day in Diagon Alley...The shop Keeper wanted to get rid of him...she was starving him so I got him...or saved him, which ever." Snape raised a dark brow as the snake did the equivalent of a shrug.

"You do know that this particular breed of snake is considered amongst the darkest of serpent's, do you not? They fall right in with the Basilisk." Harry's eyes widened, he hadn't known that, and the shop keeper hadn't said anything of the sort. Snape sneered. "But then again, it would be too much to expect fro you wouldn't it Potter?" Harry glared at the Potion's Professor.

"I didn't know that sir, but it doesn't make a difference, we've talked and he's promised not to bite anyone or get into any trouble." Snape's eyes zeroed in on the snake.

"Do make sure he keeps his word, there is no known anti-venom for the bite of a Shadow Adder, they are so few that know one has made one." With that the Professor turned and was about to leave before h stopped and looked Harry in the eye. "Oh and Potter? Don't inform the Headmaster or any of the other teachers of your knew friend, things won't end well for him." With that he left the two alone. Zero hissed something about old bats and to much potion fumes before ducking back into Harry's robe.

_**"That was weird." **_Hissed Harry as he stared at the doorway. He frowned. "And how the hell did he get past my wards?" Zero tilted his head.

_**"He's a dark wizard, and a Potion's Master, he is quite powerful." **_Harry nodded slowly, then frowned.

_**"How did you know he was a Potion's Master? I don't remember mentioning it." **_He felt the snake stiffen and tighten around his middle, and his eyes grew suspicious. _**"Well?" **_he hissed harshly. Zero's body quivered under his robes, but the snake remained silent, Harry reached under his robe and yanked the snake out and glared at him. _**"Zero." **_The snake hissed angrily at him in return.

_**"I could taste all the different ingredient's on him alright! And half the shit I smelt go with potions! God knows I've had to swallow enough to know!" **_Harry's tight hold on the snake's middle lessened and he sighed.

_**"Sorry Zero...I just can't be too careful these days." **_The snake deflated, and Harry could have sworn he saw a flash of guilt in the reptiles eyes, but before he could confirm it, it was gone. He sighed. _**"Come on, we've stopped, and it's time to go...Stay in my robes until I tell you otherwise ok?" **_Zero said nothing, he just slipped back into Harry's robes. The teen sighed, then left to find the others.

When Harry entered the great hall it was to the sight of a pair of red heads dancing on the table wearing lion outfits. He smiled at the sight and shook his head in amusement as Snape knocked them off the table with a tripping hex. He sat down in his usual seat beside his friend's, ignoring the fluttering Ginny in front of him, honestly the girl was started to get annoying. Dumbledore silenced the hall when the feast was over and stood for his usual speech.

"Welcome student's, to another year of Hogwarts! As you all well know the Forbidden Forest is, well Forbidden, and any student's found in or near it will be given a weeks detention and deduction of house points."

Harry drowned out the rest of the speech, as he'd heard it enough times to know it off by heart. He felt Zero shift in his robes when something high pitched and rather frightening sounded over the Headmaster, who paused and turned to find the source of the dreadful sound. Harry's eyes zeroed in on the woman and dimly wondered if it was possible to go blind from so much pink. The woman smiled sweetly at the old man.

"Ah-hem." she said as she stood and moved to the middle of the dais in front of the old Headmaster's seat. "Thank you, Headmaster, for those warm words of welcome." Harry blinked, when had something been said about her? He wouldn't know, he drowned it all out. "I will be your knew Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor, and I would just love to see all of your little minds working so diligently, please do not disappoint me." she continued in that sickly sweet voice that had Zero shifting a fair bit in Harry's robe, the snake moved so much Harry shifted as well, the damn thing was almost tickling him!

_**"That woman is dangerous." **_He heard from inside his robes, he frowned, but did not reply to the snake as he was surrounded by Griffindor's that would freak if they heard their 'Golden Boy' speaking snake. He glanced around the hall and briefly caught slate gray eyes from the other side of the room. He frowned at the Malfoy who nodded to him and raised a goblet, Harry blinked incredulously when the blonde smirked at him, only it wasn't malicious, more like the 'I now something you don't' kind of way. He didn't like it.

That night Harry locked his curtains closed with a spell so no one would see the huge black snake that was currently swallowing a rat at the foot of his bed. The snake gobbled the snake quickly and did the snakes version of a belch when he was done. Harry rolled his eyes.

_**"Can't take you anywhere." **_He said as Zero flicked his tongue out to taste the new surroundings.

_**"You should stay away from that pink toad Harry, she tastes of bad intentions." **_Harry stared at the snake, that was the first time the reptile had ever said his name, and that was enough for Harry to know he was serious. He nodded and Zero seemed pleased. _**"Because if not, I'll bite her in her sleep." **_Harry blanched.

_**"You'll do no such thing." **_Zero hissed and uncoiled.

_**I'm going to go explore for a while, I'll stay out of site of course, do try and get some sleep, you look horrifying, even to a snake." **_Harry glared halfheartedly at the snake but nodded none the less. He watched as Zero slithered out from under the curtains and disappeared into the shadows. He sighed, hopefully the silly snake would stay true to his word and not get caught. With that thought he settled amongst the sheets and drifted off to sleep.

Zero phased through the door of the Griffindor common room and slithered easily down the moving stairs, his scales silent as he seemed to glide across the stone of the halls. He hid in the shadows and effortlessly avoided patrolling Professors and rule breaking student's, his destination in mind as he slithered into the dungeons The cold floor sent shivers down his long spine but he ignored it in favor of flicking his tongue out in search of a particular taste, upon finding it he shot off in it's direction, slithering gracefully up to a locked door at the end of the dungeon halls. He glanced around the hall from his position on the floor, then phased through the wooden door, the wards on the wood slowing him down only slightly.

He passed through the threshold and slithered into the dark and cold chambers, upon touching carpet, the slender body of the snake quivered and suddenly shifted and grew, raising onto two legs, lightly tanned flesh over took black scale and trousers covered bare legs. Ebony hair grew and fell to a slender waist and slitted green eyes flashed in the darkness of the room.

Suddenly Snape emerged from a door in front of the ebony haired man, took one look at him and dropped to his knees in a bow.

"Lord Aaron." The snake Animagus smirked.

"Severus."

A//N OH CLIFFY THAT'S GOTTA HURT! Lol, Now who the hell saw that one coming hmm? Hehehe, a twist! Sorry it was short though... Review!


	5. Explaining The Unexplainable

**A//N Ok, so good to hear from you in reviews, and I'm glad you like the turn out. Now I bet NO one saw Aaron being Zero coming, hehe, I like it myself, and as for the question of what he's doing on Voldemort's side? Well, that question will be answered in this chapter. R&R please.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, I do however own Zero and by default Aaron. The for this is mine!**

_**As for the questions of pairings? Well, rest assured there will be NO Harry/Ginny or Hermione, I hate those two with a passion! If anything there will be a vote at the end of this chapter okies? Be sure to vote or there will be no pairing. That or I'll make it Yaoi, which I love and do best, it's up to you.**_

**Recap: **

_He passed through the threshold and slithered into the dark and cold chambers, upon touching carpet, the slender body of the snake quivered and suddenly shifted and grew, raising onto two legs, lightly tanned flesh over took black scale and trousers covered bare legs. Ebony hair grew and fell to a slender waist and slitted green eyes flashed in the darkness of the room._

_Suddenly Snape emerged from a door in front of the ebony haired man, took one look at him and dropped to his knees in a bow._

_"Lord Aaron." The snake Animagus smirked._

_"Severus."_

_Warnings: Mentions of child abuse, violence, swearing, OOC'ness and Manipulative Dumbledore. _

**Chapter 5: '**_**Don't You Dare Finish That Sentence...'**_

"Lord Aaron." The snake Animagus smirked.

"Severus." Snape remained prostrated in front of the raven haired young man. Aaron snorted. "Jeez Sev, get up before you do your back in, old man." Severus rolled his eyes at the youth and stood, dusting himself off as he moved.

"With all due respect Sire, but what the hell are you doing in Hogwarts? I saw you on the train with Potter, but what is it your doing?" Aaron shrugged and plopped himself down on the sofa next to him.

"I need to get my brother out from under that old codgers thumb, that's what. At the rate he's going we'll all be dead and burned before the decade is out. That, and I don't like my little brother being used and lied to." Snape raised a brow at the younger male as he too took a seat in a sofa opposite the Animagus.

"So, your here to remove Potter from-"

"No, I'm not that stupid despite popular belief, I'm here to try and talk some sense into him, make him see the truth, not Dumblefucks version of it." Snape inwardly bristled at being interrupted, but shrugged it off in favor of thinking over what he'd just heard. The Potter brat was being even more of a pain in the ass then usual these days. He sighed at his misfortune.

"Alright, I get that, but why? Potter is the enemy of the Dark Lord, and by default _you_." Aaron suddenly snarled and it took every ounce of self control the Potion's Master had not to cringe at the too animalistic to be human sound.

"He is not our enemy! He is being manipulated, being told lies to turn him against us! And enough with the 'Potter' crap, he's no Potter!" Snape's eyes widened at this and his mouth dropped open before he could stop it. Sure, seeing Aaron angry was common, the dark youth had a temper feared even by the Dark Lord himself, well not feared, but the man had a tendency to disappear when Aaron went off. But this was different...

"What do you mean he's not a Potter? Have you _seen_ him? He's the spitting image of-"

"Me right? Not _James Potter_, and I take after _our real _father, so does he." Snape was very much imitating a gold fish by now.

"Excuse me?" Aaron rolled his eyes at the mans uncomprehending look. And he was supposed to be a Master.

"I'll take it from the top then shall I?" Snape nodded and Aaron folded his arms. "I'll be blunt for you. Harry Potter is actually Ridon Riddle, hows that for you?" Snape was vaguely aware of his eye twitching violently at the statement.

"B-but, Lily-"

"Was actually the Dark Lady." Snape choked and his face lost the little color it had. Aaron raised a brow. "Lily, or 'Lilith' was Voldemort's bride, and co-ruler. She was as ruthless as the man himself, and as cunning. I was born from their union and things were quiet. Then mother fell pregnant again, but by then the Ministry was closing in on us, so Father came up with a plan. Mother changed her name to Lily Evan's, and they both fabricated a past for her, entered records of her none existent time at Hogwarts, implanted memories of her in some peoples minds, and screwed with James Potter's head, so he believed 'Lily' was his school sweet heart and wife, and that I was his first son, and the child mother was carrying was his." He paused. "It worked flawlessly for three years, then Dumbledore somehow discovered the ruse and took action...Father found out and hurried to Godric's Hollow to retrieve myself, my baby brother and mother from the house...He was too late, Dumbledore arrived, he killed Potter when he protected mother." Aaron's face twisted into a look of utter hatred. "Then he killed her too, he killed the Dark Lady...Then he went after Ridon, he wasn't aware of my true existence, he honestly believed I was Potter's son...the fool. Father arrived in time to try and save Ridon and I, but Dumbledore entered the nursery before we could leave, he saw father, then Ridon, and assumed him the Dark Heir, he cast the killing curse at him, Father blocked it's path with his own body, he died to protect Ridon...Before I truly registered what had happened, Lucius found me and apparated us away...I lost both parent's that night, and at the time I thought my brother too...Then, we heard of 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', Dumbledore found out about me being the real Dark Heir, and the rest is history."

Snape was still trying to get over the part of Lily being the Dark Lady, why hadn't he known? He was Tom's friend, his right hand man, how come he wasn't told? Aaron caught on to his thoughts and smiled sadly.

"You did know, Severus, but with your position as a spy, Dumbledore could have entered your mind and found the truth...You volunteered to be Obliviated. The 'Lily Evan's you knew at Hogwarts, the one you 'fell in love with despite yourself' was actually an altered memory of the Dark Lady, you saw her as a sister, but to make things believable, Father changed your memories of her...the rest with Potter though, that happened." Snape fell back against the chair, his eyes staring at Aaron in wide disbelief.

"But..." Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Just forget about the damned facts and accept it already! I'm getting a headache just explaining it to you!" Snape averted his eyes from the annoyed Dark Heir and sighed.

"I'll, need some time to think, to sort through all this new information..." Aaron huffed, but otherwise nodded.

"Fine, and do yourself a favor, lay off him, or I can guarantee it'll be detrimental to your health." With that Aaron span on his heel, still clad in only a pair of trousers and let his body fall towards the floor, his shape shifting back into the form of Zero. With a hiss in the Potion Master's direction, the black snake slithered through the door once again and vanished into the night.

When Harry woke the next morning, it wasn't on his own volition, nor was it from one of his friends waking him up, no it was from a persistence tickling on his nose, and when he opened his eyes to find the source, he came nose to nose with Zero, whose tongue flicked out and tickled his nose again, then out of no where-

_**"Rise and shine Windows! Today is a new day! And guess what, you have class in an hour!" **_Harry glared at the energetic snake, then pulled the covers over his head. Zero tilted his head, then sighed. He slithered forward and ducked under the covers, then started flicking Harry's nose again. The teen groaned, but finally sat up.

"Fine fine, I'm up...Argh, it's far too early for this Zero." The snake just snickered and used his tail to retrieve the boys glasses from the nightstand through the curtains.

_**"All the other humans in here are still asleep, but you need food, I swear your stomach was roaring at me before..." **_He flicked his tongue again. _**"And you stink...so, up, shower, change, then food! In that order! Now, march!" **_Harry stared at the bossy snake, but shrugged and did as ordered.

When Harry was fresh and clothed He bent down and allowed Zero to slither up his sleeve and into his robes where he took up his usual place with his lower body around his torso and upper around his neck under his collar.

_**"Now, food before your stomach tries to devour itself, it's growling is scaring me." **_Harry rolled his eyes but grinned none the less. He made sure he had his wand and descended the stairs and into the Common Room, upon finding it empty he huffed.

_**"Bloody hell Zero, it's too early for this-"**_

_**"March boy, before I squeeze the stuffing out of you." **_Harry groaned but otherwise complied.

"Damn pushy reptile."

_**"Damn lazy human." **_

When they arrived in the Great Hall, Harry was the only Griffindor there. There were a few Slytherins dotted around their table, and nearly half of the Ravenclaw table was fall but everyone else was still in bed. Zero hissed in amusement.

_**"See, now you can eat in peace, and not have to rush. Remember, you have Potions first, and then Care of Magical Creatures." **_Harry nodded slightly as he sat in his usual place, dishing himself some food when it appeared in front of him. Zero had taken it upon himself to memorize his time table, and Harry was silently thankful for that, because most of the time he either forgot what he had, lost his time table or had to ask Hermione. No wonder he was always late to classes... So he ate in content silence, listening to the quite hissing of Zero as the snake rambled quietly on about nothing, though he was sure he heard something about an evil red eyed cat wondering the halls.

About half an hour later Hermione and a disheveled Ron entered the hall. Ron gaped at him.

"Whoa mate! Since when are you ever here before us?" Harry shrugged as they sat beside and across from him.

"I had an early wake up call." The two blinked.

"Huh?" Harry shrugged.

"Never mind." So they ate and chatted away as the halls slowly filled with more student's, until finally it was time for class.

When Harry entered the Potions lab he felt Zero shudder against him.

_**"Argh, my poor tongue! Damn this place tastes horrible!" **_Harry smirked at the snakes misfortune and took a seat near the front of the class, waiting for everyone else to fill their seats. Finally Snape entered the class, his cloak swirling behind him like a specter as he swooped up to the front of the class.

"As you all very well know, there will be no foolish wand waving in this class, should I even see a wand out when not required, you'll be spending some quality time with used Cauldrens and a sponge. Now, copy this recipe in your books, and get started. You have one hour." Harry stared at the writing on the board, then withdrew his book and began copying it down as quickly as he could. As he wrote he dimly wondered why Snape hadn't snapped at him once since he entered the room, normally he'd already have a detention by now, or at least some points taken-

"Potter!" Oh, there we are...He looked up at the Professor who stood over him with his arms folded, his face sneering down at him, only the sneer was very much toned down, which shocked him.

"Yes Professor?" Snape eyed him for a moment, then jabbed a finger at something black protruding from his collar, he inwardly cursed Zero's lack of attention on where his body was.

"What did I tell you about this hmm?" Harry quickly adjusted his uniform to hide the apologizing snake.

"Sorry sir." Snape glared down at him, but nodded and swooped back up to the front. Harry stared dumbly after him. Was that it? No detention, no loss of points? He blinked. What the fuck?

_**"Windows." **_Harry blinked at the hissed word and quickly went back to writing, oblivious of the stares he had drawn from the Slytherin table at the sight of something scaled sticking out of his robes.

Harry stared down at the ingredients in front of him, this was supposed to be an easy Potion (In Snape's head maybe) but for the life of him he couldn't figure out how to cut the stem off the...well, he had no idea what it was, only that it was needed and it was important to cut it just right, or the damn Potion was ruined, Snape had told them to figure it out themselves. He sighed, even Hermione was struggling with it, she seemed undecided as she angled her knife this way and that, pausing and shaking her head every time she went cut.

_**"The roots Windows, the roots are the key, not the stem." **_Harry blinked.

"Huh?" Zero poked his head out of Harry robes just slightly, eyes settled on the chopping board covered in ingredients.

_**"Slice the roots from the stem, and drop them into the Potion one by one with a three second interval. Stir counter-clock wise twice, clock wise five times, then add the Monkswood (Sp?). Let simmer for two minutes before adding two whole leaves of Rosemary." **_Harry stared at the space in front of him, but but dared not reply in snake speech.

"How the hell do you know this?" he whispered. Zero shifted against him.

_**"Former familiar of a wizard remember? He loved Potions, and testing them." **_The last part was huffed, but Harry nodded none the less and did as instructed. The Potion was supposed to turn a bright molten red if it was done correctly, and when Harry had done as told it was the color of blood, but not as bright as it should be. He scowled at the innocent liquid. _**"Add six drops of Moonbeam sap, then stir clock wise twice, turn the heat off and tap the Cauldron three times with your wand." **_Harry did just that, and a second later the Potion turned bright molten red. He stared at it in wonder, had he just done a Potion without blowing something up? Or having something thrown into it?

"Well well well, what have we here." Harry paled slightly when Snape hovered over his Potion, his dark eyes staring at the Potion with just as much wonder as he had. "Well, would you look at that, you've actually done something right for a change, five points to Griffindor." With that the Potions Master gave him a few vials and told him to fill them, label them then leave them on his desk.

Harry did as told...

_**"Ok, that was awesome, Zero, your awesome, without you, I would have blown the classroom up or something." **_Zero stuck his nose in the air as they made their way to Hagrid's hut for their next class.

_**"I know I'm awesome, but thanks for reminding me."**_ Harry smiled fondly, but blinked when Zero hissed angrily. _**"I taste toad, and god is it awful." **_Harry blinked again when something pink appeared by the old hut.

He groaned...

Umbridge...

* * *

A//N OOH! We know what's going on with Aaron now! Weee! I'm so proud of myself, it took me a while to hammer out the details and account for everything, so yay me! Review and let me know what you think! Now for the pairings vote. First will be.

**Yaoi: Yay or Nay?**

If so list off some pairings, I'll choose two of the best out of them, and then you all can make the final vote!

**Normal Pairings: **

The same as before, list off some straight pairings, I'll pick the final two and the winners will be decided via vote.

There can be incest if you so wish it. I shall call it...Er...Can't say Pottercest as they aren't Potter's...

RIDDLECEST!

XD

Disregard my insanity.

Ja Ne


	6. Hedwig

**A/N Ok, sorry for the wait, things have been weird...ok weird**_**er **_**but any who, moving on...**

**First things first, I have the results for the pairing vote, and frankly...well, it speaks for itself. The winner by far is...dun dun dun...**

**Riddlecest!**

**I will wait to introduce any of this until a while later, just so if anyone has any objections SPEAK NOW OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR FINGERS FROM THE KEYS! Meh, I got a lot of Harry/Draco, and a lot of Harry/Severus. Hell coming in close second to the winner was Harry/Aaron/Draco! I was so tempted, Merlin was I tempted! The only thing stopping me from doing it was my inexperience writing Threesomes. Yaoi and incest, shit yes, threesomes? Not so much...Sorry peoples...**

**This will be Riddlecest, if you do not agree with this, the close button is that way -points to right corner of screen- click it. Those who voted for this or agree with it, AWESOME!**

**I do not own Harry Potter...only Aaron, Zero and the plot for this.**

**

* * *

Recap:**

_**"Ok, that was awesome, Zero, your awesome, without you, I would have blown the classroom up or something." **__Zero stuck his nose in the air as they made their way to Hagrids hut for their next class._

_**"I know I'm awesome, but thanks for reminding me."**_ _Harry smiled fondly, but blinked when Zero hissed angrily. __**"I taste toad, and god is it awful." **__Harry blinked again when something pink appeared by the old hut. _

_He groaned. _

_Umbridge._

_Warnings for this chapter are: Swearing, manipulative Dumblefuck and Dumblefuck bashing, OOC'ness and incest...but that's later -Grins-_

_Lol!_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: **_**Hedwig**_**...**

The students had been back at Hogwart's for a whole three months now, and Zero had nearly killed five people. None of them being bitten of course, just scared half to death by a crazy snake popping out of no where and chasing them. Umbridge was the main target of these random attacks from the snake from hell, then there was Argus Filtch and Mrs. Norris. Surprisingly enough Dumbledore had nearly had a heart attack from finding a black snake in his lemon drop bowl, but upon doing a double take it had disapeared. Rumors of the school being haunted by Salazar Slytherin had spread like wild fire, and a few people had found it hilarious, those being Snape, Zero himself, Harry, the twins and Voldemort, who had actually fallen off his chair in his study from laughing so hard.

Other then that nothing interesting had taken place, well, not counting Umbridge and her detention methods, but that wasn't interesting, that was unnerving.

But on other news our favorite duo could be found in the Library, Harry was studying for an essay he had to complete for Transfiguration, much to Ron's horror and Hermione's shocked delight, while Zero was slithering around the Library looking for something to entertain himself with.

Zero was mad, oh no, he wasn't mad, he was pissed! Ever since that damn Umbridge had taken an unhealthy interest in his Harry, shit had been flying around the rumor mill. Shit like, Harry was an attention seeking brat, Harry was insane, Harry was possessed, Harry was secretly worshiping Voldemort, Harry was working with Dumbledore to overtake the Ministry -Boy did he flip the lid on that one, the sixth year Ravenclaw had mysteriously vanished- and his personal favorite, the real Harry Potter had been abducted by Sweanbicks(1) and had been replaced with a doppelganger intent on stealing all the socks in the world. -Ya gotta hand it to Lovegood, she had an awesome imagination- And to top it all off, he'd been stuck in his Animagus form longer then he had ever dared, he needed to change back before he suddenly started speaking in riddles and lusting after other snakes. He shuddered at the mere prospect and nearly alerted a second year Hufflepuff to his presence under her chair. With that in mind Zero slithered his way towards the open window on the other side of the library, making sure to remain unseen. When he reached the window he climbed his way up the bookshelf next to it and stretched himself out to catch the ledge. When he was safely on the ledge he glanced back behind him, upon finding Harry where he had left him he turned and looked out of the window.

He shuddered as a cold breeze swept through his scaled body and eyed the grounds below him. He was bored, and in great need of a bath, he missed the smell of shampoo for Merlin's sake! Plus, he'd been slithering around on the_ floor _for far too long _not _to be in need of a good, hot bath. He flicked his tongue out in thought. Where was somewhere he could change back into his human form and bath without being caught? He suddenly sighed. He would have to fly _all the damn way_ back to Riddle Manor, and he'd have to do it without his absence being overly noticed. Sure Harry let him wonder for a few hours, but he always expected him back well before nightfall...which it was in...five hours, give or take a half hour...

With an internal grimace Zero made sure he wasn't being watched, then promptly slithered over the edge of the window and fell. Mid-fall his scaled body shuddered and deep black feathers overtook scales, two large wings protruded from his spine and two, black clawed feet grew to claw at the air. A deep yellow beak grew from his face and serpentine emerald eyes widened into the sharpened eyes of a Gyrfalcon* With a screech Zero beat his wings and made his way back to Riddle Manor where he could change back into his human form, bathe, eat _real _food and annoy his father and some unsuspecting Death Eaters.

* * *

Meanwhile intelligent yellow eyes narrowed on his retreating form, before black speckled white wings lifted and followed...

When Zero flew threw the window made for Owls into Riddle Manor the first thing he thought was finally! He glided down the halls and turned sharply around a corner before fluttering his wings once and with a small pop changed into his human form for the first time in ages. Still clad in only a pair of black trousers Zero, or now, Aaron leaned back and pushed his spine with his hands, sighing in relief when his back gave several horrifying cracks and pops. With another relieved sigh Aaron shook himself off and stepped towards a portrait of a prowling black panther with striking green eyes. He rested a hand on the large cats head and hissed the password in Parstletongue. The cat blinked brilliant green eyes and flicked it's ears before swinging open, revealing his personal chambers. He entered quickly and the portrait swung closed behind him with a soft click.

"Ok...bath time." with that he snapped his fingers and a house elf popped into existence before him and bowed deeply.

"Flissy welcomes her Lord Aaron she does! What is it her Lord Aaron wishes of Flissy?" Aaron gave a fond smile to the house elf that had taken care of him since he was a child.

"Thank you Flissy, a warm bath would be nice, thank you, and maybe some wine for the meantime." The round eyed house elf nodded vigorously and disappeared with a pop and Aaron heard the faint hiss of a bath being run. He sighed and glanced at himself in the mirror, he promptly grimaced and eyed the small metallic snake holding his waist length hair back.

_**"Unless you wish to get wet your free to move about." **_He hissed. The small silver snake suddenly shuddered before silver seemed to melt into scale and a small silver tongue flickered out.

_**"I may not be a real snake, but I would still not like to drown." **_with that the small enchanted piece of silver slithered down Aaron's arm and into his hand, where Aaron deposited the little thing onto his dresser, where it slithered onto a small wooden box, nudging the top open with it's nose to slither inside. Aaron rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his now free hair, grimacing at the slightly dirty texture before stripping off his trousers and tossing them into a hamper by the bathroom door. Walking, naked as the day he was born into the bathroom Aaron surveyed Flissy's work with a satisfied nod. Slipping into the bubbly hot water the Dark Heir groaned in pleasure as he slipped deeper into the water. He lifted a hand from the water and accepted the wine glass Flissy suddenly popped in to offer him. He gave a nod of thanks and sipped on the sweet red liquid.

"Ah, much better." He mumbled as he sipped his drink. This was the life! A sudden bang and screech made him start and spill half his wine into the water as he sat up properly in the tub, slitted eyes trained on the door where suddenly a white blur shot into the bathroom and attacked his head. He yelped as claws pulled at his hair and feathered wings hit him in the face and back of the head, causing him to slip in his sitting position and fall under the water, getting a mouthful of bubbles and oddly wine flavored water as well. He scrambled out of the water and made a grab for the screeching white blur and ended up tumbling over the side and onto the hard black tiles of the bathroom floor with a splash and winded 'oof'. He slipped in his attempt to stand as the white monstrosity screeched again and attacked his head and he swore the thing was possessed. Suddenly a wing cracked him in the nose and he tipped back with a yelp, falling back into the bathtub with a mighty splash, covering the black floor with white bubbles and red tinged water. Aaron blinked from his place underwater and stared up through the slightly red tinged water at angry yellow eyes set into a white feathered face. His mind skidded to a halt and he slowly raised his head from the water, but with his legs still hanging over the side of the tub it was hard.

There, perched between his calves on the edge of the bathtub was one very pissed looking Hedwig...

He gave a nervous laugh at the glaring owl. "Ehehe, Hedwig...what the hell are you doing here, and why the hell are you attacking me?" He felt silly talking to an owl, but he'd seen Harry do it enough times to get over it. The white bird fluffed up her feathers in response and leaned over to nip his leg in what could only have been called a reprimand. He blinked a few more times. "Er...I'm guessing your angry with me for tricking Harry into thinking I was some random snake?" The owl bobbed her head once and gave him a steady glare. He gulped. "And I'm also willing to bet you want me to tell him the truth?" Another bob. "Ah, well...um..." Hedwig tilted her head, glare still in place. Aaron wiped water and bubbles from his face and used his elbows to help himself up and out of the tub, giving the angry she-owl a wide berth as he gingerly grabbed a towel from the wrack and wrapped it around his waist, eyes never leaving the form of his brothers loyal and quite protective familiar. Hedwig gave an irritated hoot and Aaron swallowed.

He, the great Dark Heir, son of the Darkest Dark Lord in history since Grinderwauld, protege and rare multi-Animagus was cowed into submission by an owl_._ An _owl! _

Merlin he hoped his father would never hear of this, or he'd never hear the end of it...

Hedwig hooted again to get his attention, obviously expecting some sort of answer. Aaron blinked and cleared his throat, drawing himself up to his full height in an attempt to regain his dignity. "I can't tell him." He scrambled back when the angry owl flapped her wings furiously and screeched. "Not yet! I'll tell him but not yet!" Hedwig settled a little but still leveled him with a look that clearly said, 'Go on...' Aaron sighed. He was negotiating with an animal, not just any animal, a freaking scary, protective, crazy owl that happened to belong to his little brother. He sighed. "I'll tell him when I think he's ready to hear it ok? 'Cause right now, if he found out he'd go right to Dumbledore and, well it'd be bye bye for me." Hedwig ruffled her feathers. "I have no intentions of harming him, so you can get the look off your feathered face birdie." Hedwig puffed up indignantly. "He's my baby brother, and right now he's in the hands of a nut case who only wants to use him for his own gains. He belongs with family, even if they are Dark." Hedwig hooted and shifted on the edge of the bathtub. "So...your not going to attack me anymore?" The owl hooted an affirmative and flapped her wings, pulling herself into the air to land on his shoulder, gentle not to stab him with her claws. Aaron gave her a nervous grin. He got pecked on the ear for his troubles...

* * *

When Aaron made his way through the halls of Riddle Manor he was dressed in a pair of elegant dark emerald green robes with shimmering black trimming. His hair was once again pulled back at the nape of his neck only this time by a green and black snake with sparkling silver stones for eyes. What set off the image however was the black speckled white owl perched on his shoulder, glaring at anyone who gave her a second glance. Hedwig seemed pissed off again, he'd explained everything to the bird, feeling quite stupid doing it, but told her everything he told Snape, and then some...

Now she tolerated him...

'Ish...

Aaron pushed open a large pair of black oak doors and barged in, slamming them closed behind him with a flick of his wrist. Voldemort, who was seated at his desk at the head of the room glanced up from his work briefly, wine colored eyes lingering on the suddenly staring owl on his sons shoulder. Aaron waltzed up to his desk and dropped gracefully into one of two chairs before him, ignoring the owls annoyed hoot as it shuffled into the back of the chair from his shoulder. Voldemort gave a slow blink, then leaned back in his chair, absently swiping a lock of onyx black hair behind his ear as he raised a fine brow. Aaron only smiled.

"Hi." he said simply, causing Voldemort to snort.

"What are you doing here Aaron, I thought you were with Ridon?" Aaron folded his arms with a pout.

"Man, so feeling the love here." Voldemort resisted the urge to roll his eyes and smiled softly.

"It's good to see you, son, now, answer the question." Aaron grinned.

"Ok! I needed a bath, badly, and if I'd stayed as Zero (He ignored his fathers confused look at the name for his Shadow Adder form) for any longer, you'd have an actual snake for a son. Seriously, I was starting to confuse myself with riddles." Voldemort did role his eyes at that. "And I just thought I'd pop by for a chat...and food, food is important to, one more rat and I think I'll go insane." Voldemort nodded and sighed, then eyed the _still _staring owl. He couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What's with the damn owl?" Aaron blinked, then nodded towards the white creature.

"That's Hedwig, she's Ridon's familiar. Followed me here, gave me quite the...er, surprise while I was in the bath...She's quite protective of little Ridon-Ow!" Aaron rubbed his ear as Hedwig glared at him. "What? That's his name!" Hedwig glared harder. Aaron leaned away and looked at his smirking father.

_**"This bird, no matter how pretty it looks, it's freaking crazy! Insane, it's a damn nut case, it tried to kill me! So what ever you do, **_**do not **_**piss it off..."**_ Voldemort couldn't help it, he threw his head back and laughed as the owl fluffed up and leaned towards Aaron threateningly. Aaron glanced at his laughing father and pouted, then smirked. "Oh, and Snape knows." Voldemort choked mid breath and glared at him.

"And why would that be?" Aaron suddenly found the ceiling very interesting.

"Well...He kind of saw me on the train with Ridon and recognized me. When I confronted him about it I had to explain the situation for his as well as Ridon's sake." Voldemort sighed, then nodded.

"I suppose to was inevitable." Aaron nodded and rubbed his eye.

"Hn, I better get back before Ridon (Hedwig glared) noticed Zero's absence." Voldemort blinked.

"Zero?" Aaron nodded.

"S'the name Ridon gave my Shadow Adder form." He suddenly snickered. "And you said it wouldn't work." Voldemort sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Don't you have somewhere you have to be?" Aaron pouted.

"Yeah, _so _feelin' the love here. Ok fine, I'll leave you to your paperwork. I'll probably drop by again in a few weeks. See ya!" And with a swish of green robes that would make Snape drool in envy Aaron was out the door, a screeching owl flying after him. Voldemort sighed and snapped his fingers. A house elf popped into the room and bowed deeply.

"What can Tipsy be doing for his Lordship?" Voldemort picked up his quill and went back to signing dreaded papers.

"Whiskey, no ice."

* * *

Aaron stripped off his robes with a mournful sigh and stood before the owl clad in only a pair of black jeans. "Back to business then eh girl?" Hedwig hooted and shuffled her wings. Aaron smiled and opened the window by his bed, he hopped up onto the sill and closed his eyes, smiling as the cool evening breeze ruffled his bangs. Then, he fell, and with a screech a black Gyrfalcon took off towards Hogwart's school of Witchcraft And Wizardry with a snowy white owl in tow...

* * *

A/N Hehehe, I giggled a bit doing this, hehehe, review please!

(1) Something I made up on the spot...

* An actual species of falcon, it's the world largest falcon and is usually white with black flecks, but I reversed it. As for why, well, if you haven't figured it out yet Aaron's a multi-Animagus. Hold onto your draws peeps because he has one more form. I shouldn't have told you that, but oh well!


	7. The Truth

**A/N Ok, sorry for the late update, but I've been busy! Funny thing that. I decided to expand on where I submitted my fics, so I put this on Ficwad. Got over 170 views in two days...and only four reviews. 1 was the standard, the 'Oh this is soo good, I love it!' kind, and the other three...well, all three of them agreed with each other and called it, and I quote, "Illogical Horse Shit" Apparently I can have Nero turned into a Neko by a naked lizard demoness with a Dutch accent, and make him Dante's sex toy, but I can't give Harry an older brother! Am I overreacting or am I justified? Meh, anyway, I got annoyed with all the negative rating from the ass holes, so I took it off. See, they complained about it being Yaoi, but they read all my other yaoi oneshots and compliment them...Contradictory or what? Anyway, moving on before I fry something.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, I do however own my OC Aaron and any other OC that might pop up.**

_**Recap: **_

_Aaron stripped off his robes with a mournful sigh and stood before the owl clad in only a pair of black jeans. "Back to business then eh girl?" Hedwig hooted and shuffled her wings. Aaron smiled and opened the window by his bed, he hopped up onto the sill and closed his eyes, smiling as the cool evening breeze ruffled his bangs. Then, he fell, and with a screech a black Gyrfalcon took off towards Hogwarts school of Witchcraft And Wizadry with a snowy white owl in tow..._

_Warnings: Violence, swearing, OOC'ness, Manipulative Dumble's, Dumble's bashing, Incest and yaoi later on. Now, for the last time, if anyone has a problem with the pairing I've decided on, please let me know. Last time I'm saying this. It is Aaron/Harry, hence Riddlecest._

_No likey stop reading..._

**Chapter 7: **_**The Truth...  
**_

When Aaron arrived back to the Castle the Library window was closed, as it was time for Dinner in the Great Hall. With an inward huff Aaron flew to the Great Hall, using the Owl entry to gain admittance into the large, student filled hall. He stayed closed to the ceiling to avoid detection and landed on a support beam just above the Gryffindor table. With a small pop he was Zero again and, using his Shadow Adder power melted into the shadows and reemerged under the table, right under his oblivious sibling. With a snakey smirk Zero slithered to Harry's shoe and climbed his way up Harry's leg, feeling the teen stiffen as he climbed up to his thigh and slipped under his robes, the tip of his black nose poking out of his collar by his hair line under his ear.

_**"Miss me Window's?" **_He hissed quietly, earning himself a small huff from the teen, who refused to answer while surrounded by his House mates. Zero rolled his eyes. _**"To answer your unspoken question, I was wondering the Castle, and well...I got lost...Had to hitch a ride with a very helpful, if oblivious First Year...I didn't bite her, heck I wasn't even noticed. I'm here now though." **_He felt the teen relax slightly and frowned. Was Harry suspicious off him somehow? Or was he just worried he might bite a student? He gave a serpents shrug and snuggled back into the warmth of Harry's inner robe. Dinner past by without incident, well, if you don't count a Sixth years plate exploding as an incident...but Zero suspected two snickering red heads were behind it.

By the time Harry had finished his Dinner and moved to leave his head of House intercepted him at the doors.

"Mr Potter." she greeted curtly. Harry nodded his head politely in return.

"Professor." The Transfiguration Professor smiled slightly.

"The Headmaster wishes to to see you in his office, go on ahead." Harry nodded and left. Zero meanwhile wiggled in Harry's robes, wondering what the old codger wanted now.

When Harry arrived at the Headmaster's door he moved to knock, but before he could even touch the door he was called in. Zero snorted as he felt the effects of a proximity ward at the door as Harry entered the old mans office.

"Ah, Harry my boy! How are you?" Zero inwardly gagged at the grandfatherly tone Dumbledore played. Harry shrugged.

"Alright I guess, you sir?" Dumbledore clapped his heads together and smiled.

"Good good, lemon drop?" Harry turned them down, for which Zero was grateful for, according to his father, the codger laced them with Veritasiem. "I'm afraid, Harry that something has come to my attention, concerning you." Harry frowned, as did Zero.

"Sir?" Dumbledore tilted his head forward, blue eyes peering over the rim of his half moon specticals, twinkle absent from his eyes.

"I have been informed by a reliable source, that you have recently come into the possession of a new Familiar." If Zero had been in human form all blood would have rushed from his face, but while in snake form his tongue flicked out nervously. Harry though had indeed paled ever slightly as he shifted from foot to foot.

"Er...yes Headmaster." Dumbledore frowned at him.

"And I have been told, that it is a Dark Creature." Harry shook his head and fidgeted.

"H-he's not dangerous sir! He's given me his word not to harm anyone in the Castle, and he hasn't!" Dumbledore sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"He gave you his word? Am I right in the assumption then, that it is a serpent of some sort?" Harry paused, but nodded in defeat.

"Yes sir." he murmered, eyes cast to the side. Dumbledore laced his fingers in front of his face.

"You are aware that serpent's are evil Harry? They are cunning deceivers, how do you know that he will go back on his word?" Harry glared.

"He's not like that! He protected me from-" Zero suddenly squeezed his brothers waist in warning.

_**"You fool of a boy!" **_He hissed as Dumbledore's eyes darkened.

"Protected you from what Harry?" Harry grit his teeth and glared at his feet.

"Uncle Vernon, sir." Dumbledore suddenly rose from his seat, startling Harry.

"You mean to tell me that creature is the one responsible for your beloved Uncle's death!" Harry's eyes widened. Death? Vernon was dead?

Zero shifted, inwardly smirking in glee. _"Serves that fat bastard right! No one harms my Ridon and gets away with it unpunished!" _

"H-he didn't mean to kill him sir! Vernon, he was..." Dumbledore stared him down.

"He was what Harry?"

"He was attacking me..." Dumbledore sighed.

"Nonsense Harry, your uncle loved you dearly!" Harry snapped his head up and glared.

"No he didn't! Those people _hate_ magic! I spent ten years under their roof, listening to their insults and threats! Enduring their 'punishments'! They thought they could beat the 'freakishness' out of me! They hated me because of my magic! They hated me over something I had no control over! And _you _left me with them! You left me with muggles who think beating an innocent child is a service to god! _You did!_ I could have gone to my brother! At last with him I wouldn't of had to endure-"

"SILENCE!" Harry stumbled back as the Headmaster slammed his hands down on his desk. Zero hissed in rage and tried to wiggle his way out of the shaking teens robes to bite the man a new one, but Harry wrapped his arms around himself to hold him in. Though under all the rage Zero felt relief and warmth at the fact his brother would have willingly gone to him.

_**"Release me! The bastard must die!" **_

"This attention seeking has gone on long enough Harry! As for your brother, he is evil, Harry, he would sooner kill you then look at you!" Dumbledore visibly calmed himself and gave Harry a level look. "Did you know Harry, that your brother is responsible for the death of over seventy muggles?" Zero froze. No...no way in hell! The only muggle he'd ever actually killed was the whale! "He killed them all with his bare hands Harry, well, not hands...Your brother is an Animagus Harry, he takes the form of a horrid beast and tears Muggle's apart for sport." Zero hissed. Just because he could turn into a bigger then average Panther didn't mean he killed people for sport. This had gone on long enough, his father would be far from pleased, as would Ridon, but this had to happen if he wanted to get things straight.

_**"I'm sorry Harry...But this has gone on long enough." **_Harry frowned as he heard this and glanced down at his robes, but yelped when a black blur suddenly shot out of his sleeve and landed on Dumbledore's desk. The old man gasped at the sight of Zero and whipped out his wand, only for a hand to suddenly snap out and grip the hand holding the wand.

Dumbledore's eyes widened at the sight of the young man in question crouched on his desk, hand gripping his own and aiming his wand away from his person. Harry stumbled back and fell into one fo the chairs in front of the old mans desk, eyes glued to the bare back in front of him. When the hell did he get in? Better yet, what happened to Zero?

Aaron glared at the old man, slitted emerald eyes narrowed. "You, Albus, are a bastard." The old man tried to yank his hand back, but Aaron tightened his grip to the point he gasped and released his wand. Aaron quickly swiped it up and, to the horror of Harry and Dumbledore, snapped it between his fingers. "Your lies and deceit, old man, far surpass that of even the greatest Slytherin." Dumbledore snarled and moved to grab the sword of Gryffindor behind his desk, but Aaron suddenly danced backwards off the desk and grabbed Harry, yanking him back until they were by the door.

"What the hell, let me go!" Harry growled as he struggled against the strong grip on his robes. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"Calm down Harry, I'm not here to hurt you." he murmured into the teens ear as the Headmaster faced him with the sword. Aaron snorted. "You even know how to use that old man?" Albus narrowed his eyes.

"Release him Aaron, and surrender." Aaron raised a slender brow.

"Why, so you can kill me and continue to manipulate my baby brother? I think not." Harry paused in his struggling. "That's right Harry, this old bastard has been playing you like a violin since day one. He's been changing you, molding you into his own perfect weapon. Trying the same thing he did with our father." Dumbledore raised the blade, then smirked and pulled a second wand from his robes. Aaron's eyes narrowed.

The Elder Wand...

He had to do this carefully. "Don't listen to him Harry, that man would have you believe lies, he want's to turn you against me Harry-"

"Oh for the love of Salazar shut up! Albus, you are a real piece of work, you know that? Then again, it's to be expected, because you are after all a Slytherin." Harry blinked, what? "Don't get me wrong Harry not all Slytherin's are evil, but this one...he's a shifty one. He murdered his own sister for power, and he abandoned his brother for more." Albus snarled.

"Lies Harry!"

"No! You Albus Dumbledore are darker then any Dark Lord!"

"Silence brat!" Aaron snorted and Harry was left wondering if he'd been forgotten. This was all confusing. But what did their father have to do with all this? Wasn't James Potter a model Gryffindor? Aaron snorted, then burst into laughter.

"James Potter, now that guy was an asshole. He freaked out something chronic when he got a good look at my eyes when I forgot my glamour...though, being locked in the attic for six hours wasn't ideal...did mum have a fit when she saw that...James thought I was Dark...Though, nothing a good ol' Obliviate couldn't fix." Harry stared at the man over his shoulder. What the hell? "Oh, year, sorry, Legilimency, force of habit." Aaron gave him a sheepish grin. Dumbledore snarled at them.

"Enough of this! Release the boy!" Aaron raised a brow at the fuming wizard. Then leaned in close to Harry's ear.

"Do you trust me, Harry?" Harry blinked in confusion.

"Your holding me hostage, what do you think?" Aaron tilted his his head.

"True, well then my little hostage, time to go." Harry yelped when he was suddeny yanked back through a now open door, glimpsing the headmaster throwing himself after them before all he saw was the gargoyle and the hall.

Aaron ran through the halls pull pelt, dragging his brother along behind him, scowling at the uncooperative teen he stopped and yanked the teen onto his back and began running again. He wheezed when the struggling wizard in training kneed his side. "Now's not the time to be difficult Harry!" The teen just snorted.

"I'm being kidnapped, you expect to sit still?" Aaron hummed.

"Normally, no, but I'm not kidnapping you, I'm rescuing you. So stop kicking me!" He shouted as he flew around a corner and made his way to the huge doors that lead out into the night.

"Rescuing me? Your a Death Eater!" Aaron sputtered as he jumped through the doors, almost tripping when he hit the stairs.

"Me? A Death Eater! I'm insulted! I'm the bloody Dark Heir, not a stupid Death Eater!" Harry hit the back of his head.

"Your still the bad guy!" Aaron jumped clean over the few stairs that led down to the gates.

"Hey, I'm dark, not evil, Dumbledore though, he's a real baddie." Harry scoffed.

"He's the leader of the light!" Aaron nearly tripped again at that as he sprinted through the gates and approached the end of the anti-apparation wards.

"He's a nutcase!" Harry shoved his knees into both of Aaron's sides, drawing another wheeze. "Will you stop that!"

"He's only doing whats best to win against Voldemort!" Aaron finally exited the wards then skidded to a stop, throwing Harry off his back and glaring as the teen stumbling to his feet.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that the path to hell was paved with good intentions? Honestly Harry are so dense! If Albus freaking Dumbledore was so pure and good, why would he force you to stay with abusive relatives? Another thing, they aren't even really your relatives! I'm your brother Harry!" Harry glared.

"You said it yourself, your the Dark Heir, your evil!" Aaron yanked at his hair and sputtered.

"I am the Dark Heir, and guess what? So are you! We're both Dark Heirs! We're both the sons of Tom and Lilith Riddle!" Harry froze, eyes widened as he stared at his brother.

"N-no, thats a lie! My mothers name was Lilly Evans! My father was James Potter!" Aaron threw his hands into the air.

"Lilly, Lilith, they were the same person! And James Potter was bewitched! It was all a cover to protect us and mother from Dumbledore!"

"Voldemort killed our mother!"

"Dumbledore killed our mother!" Aaron roared. Harry stopped and stared. "The old man found out the truth! He came after mother! He killed Potter when he protected her, then he killed mother! He tried to kill you as well Harry! But our Father, our _real _Father arrived and took the Killing Curse in your stead! He died to protect you!" Harry was shaking.

"B-but my scar, the prophecy!" Aaron stared at him, all the anger gone from his system.

"The scar was a piece of the Killing Curse that slipped by father, it was his and mothers combined sacrifice that protected you from it and bound a piece of his soul to you." Harry shook his head in denial, stumbling back several steps.

"N-no, none of it, none if it's true." Aaron sighed sadly.

"It is Harry." Harry laughed, only it held no humor.

"So what, next thing your going to tell is my name isn't even my name!" Aaron blinked and shuffled his foot.

"Actually..." Harry stared at him.

"Your bloody shitting me." Aaron smirked.

"I shit you not, little brother. Your real name is Ridon Riddle."

Harry couldn't take anymore, he fainted. Aaron stared at his prone form incredulously. "Holy shit, you whimp." He muttered as he knelt next to the unconscious teen. He jumped when a spell flew over his head and turned to see Dumbledore and half the faculty rapidly approaching. "Ok time to get the hell outta dodge." With that he picked Harry up into his arms and with a smug smirk in the headmasters direction Apparated to Riddle Manor.

**A/N DONE! Sorry for the late update people, but I've been busy on a nother fic. That ones long as hell, I'm not going to post it until it's finished though. **

_It's a Harry Potter Final Fantasy VII crossover, the pairing is CloudxHarry. Here's a sneak peek for ya!_

_**COMING SOON: Anything More**_

**Three days later found Harry in his apartment with Sirius. He was in the middle of preparing the man a decent lunch while the other male flicked through the days paper. "So, what were doing in Junon?" Sirius looked up from the paper while Harry buttered some bread.**

**"Oh, I actually woke up in Icicle Town, bloody cold there that was for sure. Got a job at the local Inn, room cleaning and all that, I cheated by using my wand but hey no one noticed." Harry rolled his eyes. "After I saved up enough I decided to go to Costa Del Sol for some sun, stayed there for about six months before moving onto the Gold Saucer, had a helluva time there too!" Harry smiled as he sliced pieces of tomato. "Invested on a few Chocobo Races, got myself some nice Gil at that, even had a spin at the Arena there, my Auror training paid off for that, didn't get very far though, but enough to win some more gil." Harry tore up some lettuce. "From there I went to that mountain Village...er...Nibelheim or something, but there's some dark stuff radiating from that place, dark stuf, so I only spent a few days...after that I went to a small village called...er..Mongana? Donmanga...Gongata-"**

**"Gongaga." Harry supplied as he sliced up salami.**

**"That's the one! Nice locals there I tell you, helped with a few monsters giving the people some trouble, spent a few weeks there, but it got boring after a while...so then I went to Junon, unfortunately on my way there I was attacked by some monsters, blasted things I tell you! Killed a few of them, but it was a whole hoard of them, one of the bastards got my wand and snapped it in its mouth." Harry slapped on some mayonnaise. Sirius turned a page in the paper. "Got away after that, used the last of my money to catch a ferry to Junon. Tried to get some work there but, no one would hire a dirty and penniless bum." Harry cut the large sandwich in half. "So I stuck around as Padfoot, nicking food from unsuspecting tourists." he snickered. "Though, those damn kids." he muttered as he rubbed his nearly healed eye. "Kept coming after me, little bastards thought it was fun to beat on a stray." Harry placed the large sandwich in ront of the scowling man, though the scowl instantly lifted at the sight of the good food. Harry sat himself in the love-seat in front of Sirius.**

**"Well, sounds like you've had fun eh?" Sirius grinned around a mouthful of bread and swallowed.**

**"Yup, had a ball in most places, Junon was just a bit of bad luck, I was planning on catching a ferry back to Costa Del Sol, but then you showed up and rescued me!" Harry chuckled and picked up his sketch book, flipping to a half completed sketch of a smiling Cloud. He blushed at the thought of the blonde ever finding his sketch pad, the other male came over enough, and he had a few sketched of the man... Sirius finished his sandwich and leaned back, arms folded under his arm pits as he eyed Harry sketching away, eyed glued to the paper as he worked the pencil over it's surface. "So..." He started with a smirk. "What's the deal with you and Cloud?" The lead of Harry's pencil snapped against the paper as he looked up.**

**"Huh? What do you mean?" Sirius suppressed his cheeky grin and adopted a serious look.**

**"I mean, what's going on between you two? You seem awfully close." He watched in amusement as Harry's face went several shades of red.**

**"There's nothing going on between us!" he said. Sirius' eyes laughed at him.**

_**"Me is thinking he denies too much." **_**He thought, inwardly rubbing his hands together. Harry looked down at his pencil, glaring at the broken tip and the dark dot on the paper. He spelled the tip sharp again and flicked the broken piece off, using an eraser to rub out the dark spot. "Oh really? Are you sure?" The tip snapped again.**

**"Y-yes I'm sure!" He spluttered. Sirius narrowed his eyes on him with a 'your not fooling me' look. Harry blushed as he spelled his pencil sharp again. "We're just friends." he said as he again rubbed out another dark spot. Sirius hummed, then stood. Harry yelped as his sketch pad was suddenly snatched out of his fingers and Sirius danced back to flip through it. **

**Sirius tutted as he flipped through the pad, admiring the occasional drawing of him, Moony, a stag, a wolf with a line from it's eye, a lily and quite a few pictures of the blonde man in question. He paused an a particularly good sketch of the blonde sat next to a large Nundu, who had it's tail wrapped around the blondes waist. He grinned and waved it in Harry's face. "Just friends eh?" Harry eyed the picture and sputtered.**

**"It's a drawing! Big whoop!" Sirius yanked it back when the ravenette tried to snatch it from his hand. Sirius tutted again.**

**"De'nial isn't just a river in Egypt Prongslett." Harry huffed and folded his arms.**

**"It's nothing alright, now give me the damn pad." Sirius relented and let the flustered wizard snatch it back and watched as he sat back down and stuffed it safely under his leg. "He's been a good friend, he helped me find you, gave me a job when I needed something to occupy myself with..." Sirius sighed and sat back on the sofa, elbows on his knees as he eyed Harry, and with an expressed befitting of his name asked;**

**"You like him don't you?" Harry snorted.**

**"'Course I do, he's my friend." Sirius cocked a brow.**

**"You know what I mean." Harry pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.**

**"...Maybe." he mumbled into his jeans. Sirius nodded and leaned back in the sofa.**

**"Thought so, it's quite obvious actually." Harry groaned.**

**"Argh it's not is it?" Sirius popped his lips.**

**"Yup, you turn as red as a school girl whenever you get too close to him." Harry buried his face in his knees.**

**"Oh Merlin I'm doomed, I just bet Tifa knows, she's always winking at me and giving me looks." Sirius snorted.**

**"'Course she knows, she's a woman, women know everything, they've got noses for this stuff that'd put a blood hound to shame." Harry gave a suffering sigh.**

**"Yep, I'm doomed. Cloud'll probably chase me with Tsuragi if he found out." Sirius snorted.**

**"I doubt it." Harry blinked.**

**"Why?" Sirius folded his arms behind his head and smiled.**

_**"Cuz he's got it as bad as you do boyo." **_**"Oh, no reason." he said out loud. Harry sighed and picked up his sketch pad, glanced at it, then tossed it onto the coffee table.**

**Sirius smiled and went back to reading the paper.**

**. . .**

Review if your interested! And review for this chapter anyway!


End file.
